Sonja Potter
by johnwaynefan1
Summary: Sonja Potter (fem!Harry) has more than just defeating Voldemort to face she has an even bigger destiny ahead of her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and a warning of violence

**Sonja Potter**

**Chapter 1**

**Arriving at Camp Half-Blood**

**Summer 1986**

A six year old Sonja Potter was pulling the weeds in her Aunt Petunias garden. She was a tiny thin girl, underfed but she was also more than meets the eye. She is an orphan living with her mother's sister Petunia and her husband and son Vernon and Dudley. This wouldn't be too bad except her tormentors as she calls them hate her. They call her a freak, she doesn't know why. They force her to work all the chores and sleep in a cupboard under their staircase, after cooking and being allowed to eat very little. She had placed here six years ago and for as long as she could remember she has hated it. Little did she now she was about to have some divine intervention.

**Mount Olympus1986**

"Lord Zeus, father I have received a vision about the girl."

"Apollo what is it? Is the girl in danger"

The other Olympians were listening in at this.

"Father she is very powerful, monsters are converging on her location as we speak. To top that the mortals she's staying with are abusive and pose just as much a danger to her as the monsters. That girl must not die, she is the only hope we have against the snake-men." Apollo said with urgency.

Zeus thought it over for a few minutes before he addressed the pantheon, "Hera I would like you to represent Sonja if you would," Hera agreed, for she always wanted a mortal champion to claim without committing adultery and this was her opportunity. Zeus continued, "Hecate I want you to contact your son Albus, since Sonja's mother was your daughter he can make a port key to send her here to New York," Zeus turned to Chiron the Centaur for his instructions, "Chiron I want you to send Argus and the Satyr Gleeson Hedge to escort her to camp Half-Blood dismissed." Zeus was pensive; he knew this girl had a difficult future ahead of her. He hopes she can withstand all the trials that lay ahead of her.

**Hogwarts Headmasters Office**

Albus was having a boring day today. He was stuck with piles of paper work without an end in sight. However he did have one thing to look forward too, he was going to check on his niece Sonja Potter at his half sisters house, The reason he couldn't raise her was because they were both powerful enough that monsters would be constantly drawn to them if they were even in the same building. Before he could finish his paperwork a flash appeared in his office.

"Mother, what brings you here?"

Hecate looked at him with a grave face.

"Albus you must go to Sonja's house now she is in grave danger."

"What kind of danger, has she been found?"

"Yes, Apollo has told us monsters are closing in on her location as we speak, not to mention the Dursley's are treating her like a slave. Albus you must get to her and port key her to Central Park. We'll have Argus and a Satyr waiting." Without wasting time Albus rushed to his floo and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

**Number Four Privet Drive**

As Sonja was working She saw her Uncle Vernon return early from work and he look pissed.

"Freak get in the house **NOW!**"

Sonja knew not to argue so she quickly ran in the house with her uncle following her. Once inside He started Yelling.

"**I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT, BUT I KNOW YOUR FREAKISHNESS JUST GOT ME FIRED!" ****As he was yelling he removed his belt and began to whip her with it. Sonja was used to this so she didn't scream. After the fat whale tired out he left her on the back porch to suffer. **

"I didn't do anything wrong." She said in a small voice.

'_Get out of there, child." _Sonja thought she was hearing things now.

'_Hurry, run while you can someone will meet you. Go now.' _Not wanting to disappoint, the injured girl managed to stand up and limp out to the front yard. In the front yard she stood looking for her savior. She was beginning to believe she was going crazy when out of thin air an old man appeared. He rushed over to her and inspected her condition.

"Are you Sonja Potter little lady?" Not having enough strength to speak she nodded her head.

"My dear I am so sorry I didn't check on you sooner. I'll explain more soon, but for now we must be going." Without any pause Albus scooped up Sonja in his arms and port keyed away. A few minutes after they escaped a cloaked figure entered the house.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon bellowed at the mysterious intruder. The intruder removed his cloak and hood. The Dursleys were speechless at what they saw. For standing before them was a cross between an snake and a man. He was broads shouldered and stood at his full height of 6'5".

"I am General Rattlor. I am here for the Cimmerian girl. Where is she?" The Dursleys had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"I know you are hiding her you have 5 minutes to tell me or I will force you to revile her location." Five minutes later all anyone could hear was screaming then silence. Surveying the blood covered room the general put his cloak and hood on and left the house. Rattlor got to the end of the road where he met up with another cloaked figure.

"They knew nothing we must have just missed her. Let's get back to base. The two got in a van and left as the police arrived.

**Central Park, New York City**

Dumbledore and Sonja landed in Central Park where a satyr and a tall man were waiting.

"Argus Gleeson do one of you have any ambrosia or nectar we have a medical emergency?"

"Baaaa, what happened?" Gleeson bleated asking Albus.

"I don't know the full details but I fear her relatives did this. She staggered into the front yard when I found her. Good the ambrosia is working. I have to head back to England you two need to get her to camp ASAP. She is very powerful and monsters will be drawn to her like moths to a light." They noticed Sonja waking up. "Sonja my name is Albus Dumbledore. I brought you here to New York City in the United States. These two are Argus and the satyr is named Gleeson Hedge, they're going to take you to a safe place where you can live and learn without being in danger. I have to go back to England but I will be seeing you in a few weeks." Sonja smiled and was shocked as the Albus vanished.

"Well kid, let's get going." The three walked out of the park and they entered a van. The drive was peaceful so Sonja decided to take a nap.

**TWO HOUR LATER**

Sonja was rudely awakened when the van was capsized. She awoke with a start.

"What's happening?"

Argus was trying to dislodge the sliding door while Gleeson was freeing Sonja from the seatbelt.

"We're almost to camp, but now we're under attack. We have to move now."

The three managed to exit the van as a huge boulder landed on it and crushed it. The three looked behind them and found a laistrygonian giant standing there. He was eight feet tall but to Sonja he seemed even taller. He wore leather armor, had sharp pointed teeth, tattooed arms and looked like he was hungry. Argus had a spear and Gleeson had a sword and they went on the offensive and attacked the giant. Sonja was petrified. She watched in horror as her two escorts were losing. Without warning she herd the voice from earlier.

~_Run to camp. Leave them here.~ _Satyr Hedge was thrown at her feet.

"RRRun kid." She couldn't run the little six year old saw Argus on the ground about to be crushed. She herd the voice again.

~_Make a choice little one. Be a victim or a hero.~ _She chose. She picked up the satyrs sword and with a war scream she ran at the giant and stabbed it in the knee. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees he swung his club sending Sonja into a tree. Wincing in pain she got up and ran at the kneeling giant and started to stab and slash at him. Argus and Gleeson watched on in morbid fascination as this little injured six year old was brutally slaying an eight foot giant. Finally the giant succumbed to his injuries and passed out on the ground, seeing this all Sonja saw was an image of her uncle she raised her sword and proceeded hack at the giants nick until his head was completely severed. Its body turned to gold dust while Sonja passed out.

"Argus I think we should get her to camp before anything else shows up." Dumfounded all Argus could do was pick her up and carry her to camp.

"Gleeson, what happened?"

"Chiron I'll tell the tale after we get Sonja to the infirmary." Gleeson looked at Sonja, "From the looks of it we should call you Red Sonja."


	2. Chapter 2 part1

Disclaimer: don't own anything and be warned of violence

A/N This chapter will be from Sonja's P.O.V.

**Chapter 2- Sonja through the Years**

"This is Sonja Potter, Sonja to my friends and family, Red Sonja to my enemies. I'm keeping this account of my life for future generations. Currently I'm 14 yrs. Old. and my life has been anything but normal or calm. I think it all started when I woke up after reaching camp half-blood.

**Begin Flash Back **

Sonja was lying in bed when she slowly woke up. She looked around and saw a room full of beds some of which were occupied. Her vision settled on a loan person sitting next to her.

"You're Mr. Hedge from the park right?" The satyr looked up startled.

"Kid your awake, thank the gods. As for your question yes I am Gleeson Hedge, veteran protector of demi-gods like yourself. You had us worried there for a bit."

"How long was I asleep for, and where am I, and what do you mean protector of demi-gods?"

"Well kids, to start off you were asleep for three days. This place is the infirmary of Camp Half-Blood. Now this camp is a safe haven for demi –gods like you and all the other kids here. Here you can train to defend yourself and learn just why you are different. As for what a demi-god is that is simple, a demi-god is a person who has one parent who is a mortal and another who is a god., you with me so far?" Sonja nodded her head.

"So you're saying one of my parents is a god or goddess, and all those amazing tales of heroes and monsters are to an extent true?"

"You're catching on fast kid. Normally it takes most new recruits a while to believe all this."

"SO is this why my family called me a freak? Is this why they hated me?" Before Gleeson could answer someone else interrupted.

"No Sonja, you are not a freak, you are special. I regret placing you with those monstrous people and not checking on you sooner." Sonja looked up and found a man who was half horse and half man and an old man that resembles some of the pictures of Merlin she saw in books.

"Who are you? You're a centaur right?" Then she pointed to Gleeson, "Since you have goat legs that would make you a satyr?" Her eyes got big with panic, "Is the other guy, Argus I think his name was, is he alright. And are you alright Mr. Hedge?"

Merlin like man answered for the three.

"For the most important of those questions, as you can see Gleeson, who is a satyr by the way, and Argus, correct again, are doing quit fine and Argus thanks you just as Gleeson does for saving his life."

"They saved mine first."

"That as it may be , my dear you are quite brave for a six year old and powerful, not many six year olds can kill an 8-foot-tall giant, so good job. Now as for other information, this centaur next to me is the great Chiron, trainer of heroes, and I am Albus Dumbledore, I am also your uncle on your mother's side. Now I have a great deal to tell you, so if you would like we could go somewhere more relaxing than an infirmary."

**End Flash Back**

"It's safe to say that when Uncle Albus said we had a lit to talk about he was understating it. That day, my world changed for the first time but not the last. Albus Gleeson and I walked around the camp we parted with Chiron when we left the infirmary since he had other business to attend to. Albus explained the different cabins and Gleeson chimed in with other info such as the mess hall, the forge where the Hephaestus's children make weapons; armor and other stuff. One of my favorite places was the Pegasus stable. Eventually we reached the fireworks beach where I met two other people, a man named Abe and the woman was Arianna. They were Albus brother and sister, my other Aunt and Uncle. We all sat on a blanket and ate lunch while the adults explained everything to me. Uncle Albus (as he insist I call him) explained that my mother was also a demi-god. She was a daughter of Hecate the goddess of magic, and that she was their much younger half sister. When she was 11 she was accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and that since she was a daughter of Hecate she had an aptitude for magic. Over the course of the seven years at school she met James Potter who she eventually married. Unfortunately there was a war going on at the time. The darkness was led by a man named Voldemort. James family had been attacked the summer after his 5th year and he was hit by a spell. On their honeymoon James beseeched his patron god for a child. This is where the story gets important. The god he called was the last of the Cimmerian gods, their king Crom. That night I was conceived, of course at the age of six I didn't quit understand but Aunt Arianna explained it to me when I turned 11, talk about awkward. Nine months later on July 31, 1980 I was born. One year after that my mother and step-father were killed on Halloween night and I was placed with the Dursley's. I saw the regret on Uncle Albus face and forgave him after all he did save me. What he said next I'll never forget.

**Begin Flashback**

"Now Sonja this next part is where camp comes in. Your grandmother Hecate told us this part. After your mother and step-father died father Crom appeared on Mt. Olympus to address Zeus and Hera. He asked his friends if one of them would sponsor you here at camp, claim you since he was fading away. He said you would have a great destiny but he didn't explain what it was just that it would show when the time was right. Hera and Zeus discussed this and came to a decision that Hera would claim you as her champion and adopted daughter. Sadly this is all Crom needed to hear and thanked them as he faded out of existence."

**End Flashback**

At this point I was crying, crying for the loss of my mother and step-father, crying for the loss of my birthfather, crying because of the lies the Dursleys fed me and the abuse they gave me. However I also felt loved, loved by the fact that I did have family that cared and a new adopted mother that encouraged me to be all I can be, for I had a feeling that it was Hera's voice I was hearing this whole time. Later there was an assembly at the cabin courtyard and a child of Hermes asked if I was determined or undetermined and I got a great laugh at see everyone's shocked faces, excluding my Uncles and Aunt since they knew when a hologram of a peacock the symbol of Hera appeared over my head along with a lighter hologram of a wand and lightning bolt at the top. Before anyone could speak Aunt Arianna spoke up.

"It is determined, confirmed by Zeus king of the skies Hail Sonja Potter, adopted daughter of Hera, Queen of Olympus."

Everyone kneeled before me, it was kind of overwhelming. Aunt Arianna showed me Hera's cabin in which I would be staying in while my uncles explained to Chiron what was going on. As I was looking around the spacious cabin there was a knock at the door. Standing there was Gleeson hedge I ran up to him and gave him a hug and he offered to personally train me in the ways of fighting, since I showed great potential. Now normally satyrs don't train demi-gods but coach hedge as I began to call him after I say is shirt with coach on it was a rare exception to the rule. Turns out he was a great fighter and he wanted to pass on his knowledge. I agreed immediately. We started the next day.

For the following week I would learn about my Greek and Cimmerian heritage and after lunch I would practice weapons. The Apollo kids were quit surprised at how well I could handle a bow but my favorite was a sword. Wednesday morning I tried the Pegasus horses but they didn't feel right. We kept this routine going until that Saturday when I received a visit from Hera herself. I wasn't quite positive who she was at first after a minute it dawned on me and I bowed, Hera thought it was funny so instead of being mad she laughed. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**Begin Flashback**

"Rise Sonja, you too coach hedge. Little one I have something important that must be discussed with you and I want coach hedge to stay as well. Now would you like something to drink dear?"

"Water please, and thank you for adopting me, I know you didn't have too but you did anyway and I just wanted to say thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I saw you after you were born and I must say you quite a cute baby. I'm glad to see the damage those horrible mortals caused is healing. Now on to business, this is a map. You two need to follow it to its destination. I don't know what you'll find but I can tell you it involves you future Sonja. I warn you the trip won't be easy, for you two will be going to Canada. You must leave tomorrow morning. Good luck." With that Lady Hera stood and gave me a hug (I always wanted a mommy hug) and then she left. I was looking at the map when coach noticed a box at the foot of my bed.

"What's in that kid?" I opened it and inside was a pair of pants with a chainmail loin cloth attached to the front and rear of the belt and a bronze breast plate with a peacock on the front, beneath the clothes was a long hooded cloak that was designed to look like it was made of peacock feathers. Next to the box was a sword in a scabbard. I quickly stripped down to my panties and put on the pants and chainmail loincloth on the belt, then pulled on the breastplate and strapped the sword belt on my waist. I admired myself in the mirror and looked at the statue of Hera in my cabin and said, "Thank you mitera." I had a hard time sleeping that night but around 11 p.m. I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I armored up and met coach at the camp entry. Argus was there to give us a ride to the nearest train station for our trip to Canada. Thankfully the Mist blinds mortals to what I am wearing and within an hour of boarding the train we are off to Canada.

**End part 1 **

What will happen in Canada? What is her destiny? And most of all What other unspecified crossovers am I going to put in here?

Find out…

Same Bat time…..

Same Bat channel…


	3. Chapter 2 part2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see in this story and be warned of violence.

**Sonja Potter Chapter 2 Part 2**

**Learning her Destiny**

As we left off Sonja and Coach Hedge were entering Canada, what awaits our adventurers? Let's find out…

Sonja and Hedge have been traveling for a couple of days following the map still not sure of where their destination will be.

"Coach is it just me or has it been rather quiet these last few days? You'd think we would have seen a monster or something?"

"Kid there's a good chance you just jinxed us." He said with a serious face.

"Don't be paranoid coach that only happens in books." Just at that moment they hear a roar.

"Then again I'm only six years old what do I know?" They listened some more.

"Kid you hear that?" Sonja listened,

"Yah, it sounds like a battle going on. Come on let's see what's happening." The two peer through the bushes and see an giant 8 foot tall Tiger fighting a manticore.

"Coach, is that a manticore?´ Coach nods his head. "Look it's trying to protect its cub." Unfortunately they could only watch as the mother tiger was slain by the tail spikes. "Coach we have to do something or that cub will get killed." Before coach hedge could do or say anything Sonja jumped out and attacked the manticore. She drew her sword and caught the monster by surprise and sliced its tail off at the base. The monster roared in pain and before it could attack Sonja jumped onto its back and after four slices to the neck managed to decapitate it. Its head fell to the ground and so did Sonja as the monster turned to gold dust. Sonja landed on her feet and sheathed her sword and went over to the tiger cub. The little six year old hero knelt down.

"Good kitty, you're okay now. I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother, I know what it's like to be orphaned." She looked at Coach hedge and asked, "What's going to happen to him now?"

"Well kid, I hate to say it but at this age without his mother he won't last long."

"Then it's settled."

"What is?" She turned to the cub.

"When I was orphaned and was in danger Lady Hera saved me and adopted me, and now little cub you were orphaned and in danger and I saved you so that means I'll adopt you."

"Kid I don't think it works that way." But he saw her determined face and left the decision up to her.

"We're keeping you." She hugged the cub and as she hugged him a glow emanated from the two and faded. Before they could do anything though a snake came out of nowhere but before it could attack the cub pounced on it and grabbed it in his mouth and shook it until it died. That inspired Sonja to name him.

"I shall call you **BATTLECAT**. What do you think is it appropriate?"

"RRRRI like it," Battle Cat replied. Talk about a jaw on the ground moment.

"Wow kid that glow must have been your magic. That's some trick."

"I'll Say."

After the surprise of hearing their new companion talking they set out on their journey again. By mid august the three travelers finally arrived to their unknown destination. They were at a skull shaped castle.

"Coach, Cat I think this is it."

"Rrrrr I wonder what we do now?" Just after Battlecat asked the draw bridge of the castle opened. The three looked at each other for a second in unspoken agreement and the three proceeded into the dark castle.

The castle seemed like a maze inside it. It felt to them that the castle was guiding them to a certain destination. With each step torches along the wall would light up. Eventually they were led into a huge throne room. At end of the room rest and elegant throne and atop the throne sat a woman dressed in a feathered dress that ended mid thigh. It showed her hourglass figure quite nicely. She also wore a cloak that appeared to be made of feathers as well as an eagle hood resting on her head.

"Sonja Potter, Gleeson Hedge, Battlecat welcome to Castle Greyskull. I am the Sorceress; I guard this castle and its secrets. This is the end of one journey and the beginning of the next. You Sonja have a great task ahead of you. You my dear are the last surviving Cimmerian. Your life mission is to prevent this planet from falling into darkness. Coach Hedge you will remain as her fighting instructor, while I shall teach her the secrets of magic. Follow me and let us begin."

The four walked through the castle and into a chamber with a big pool.

"Sonja this pool is the essence of the Cimmerian gods, their power transferred to this castle as they gradually faded from existence; you and I Sonja are all that remains of their legacy now. Sonja you will need to completely strip all clothes off and you and Battlecat must enter the pool. The two of you shall be strengthened, your skin shall harden allowing you to withstand greater physical stress and you shall become stronger, at peek proficiency however you two will still need to train to keep this up. I shall return when the process is complete."

After the Sorceress and Coach left Sonja did as she was told. The pool was deep enough to reach the top of her stomach, fearing Battlecat might drowned she held him so his head was above the surface as she sat in the stone bench in the pool. They were surprised as the pool and them they themselves started to glow purple. In the throne room the Sorceress waited on her thrown as hedge paced the floor. He looked up and noticed The Sorceress eyes glowing.

"It has begun, Sonja's true destiny is at hand….

What will happen next?

Will she head to Hogwarts?

When will Luna appear?

Stay tuned…Same Bat Time…..Same Bat Channel…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story

**Chapter 3: Return to Camp A.K.A Coming Home**

5 Years Later

If someone could see at sound barrier speeds they would be amazed at the site.

"You holding on back there coach?"

"Yay kid, but I won't be sad to be back at camp. No offence to you Battlecat but I miss the place."

It was a sight to see indeed, a huge tiger as tall as a VW beetle, and as just as long. The cat was green with mustard yellow striped. He wore armor that doubled as a saddle. The saddle was blood red and had a scabbard attached to it for the gleaming sword of protection with a blue gem in the hilt. Ridding directly on the saddle was a well built 11 year old girl. She had long red hair down to her back, emerald green eyes, and she had toned muscles like those female wrestlers on tv, now muscle bound but well proportioned from hours of training and fighting monsters. And behind the saddled girl was a satyr holding on for dear life.

"Grr good news is we'll be reaching the camp in a matter of moments, bad news, I smell monster and they are converging on a demi-god as we speak." Battlecat said. Sonja looked around and spotted the Minotaur headed in the camps location.

"Battlecat, you and coach go on ahead and protect the demi-god, I'll take the Minotaur and meet you at the entrance." With that she drew her sword from the harness scabbard and using her strong leg muscles she jumped and sailed at the monster. Meanwhile coach climbed into the saddle as they raced to camp.

Battle between Sonja and Monster

Sonja somersaulted in the air and landed and landed a double foot kick directly on the Minotaur's chest sending it onto its back as she flipped backwards and landed in a crouching stance. The Minotaur stood up.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR R" With a mighty shout it ran at Sonja horns first. Sonja was expecting this and jumped and did a sideways flip as the monster ran under her and when its head was in range she rammed her sword down and ran the blade through its skull completing the flip as she landed on its back. She watched with satisfaction as the monster turned to gold dust leaving only its horn behind. She took the horn and hel it up.

"I sacrifice this spoils of war to Hera, I'm back Mitera. The horn vanished in a blaze of white light and she stood to catch her breath when she heard Battlecat roar in the distance near camp.

Battlecat battle 

After Sonja jumped off the green tiger sped up and reached the camp just as Argus was trying to defend an small blond girl from Python the serpent. Battle cat jumped and landed between the two and roared at the serpent.

"RRR Coach get off and protect the girl, I'll hold off the serpent." Coach did just that as Battlecat leapt at the giant serpent.

"Argus, are you ok?" The multi-eyed man gave thumbs up as he watched the battle. Hedge turned to the demi-god and checked her over. "What's your name kiddo, and where is your protector?" The blond girl looked at him with her wide silver eyes.

"I'm Luna Lovegood Mr. Satyr, and my protector Sal ran in that direction." She pointed at the camp entrance 100 feet away. The two jumped when they heard a roar as they looked over and saw the serpent coiled around Battlecat trying to squeeze him to death as he continued to swipe at it with his claws. Without warning but no surprise to Coach Sonja burst out of the trees and brought her sword down and decapitated the serpent and watched as it's limp body landed next to its head. Battlecat landed on all fours and turned to Sonja.

"What kept you?"

"Sorry, I slipped in the trees." The two turned to the others. "Argus, it's been a long time, I see you are holding up just fine." Argus smiled and then Sonja turned to the younger. "Hello, who might you be?"

"Luna Lovegood, thank you for saving Mr. Argus and I."

"No problem, I'm Sonja Potter adopted daughter of Hera, birth daughter a Lily Potter and the Cimmerian god Crom, and adopted daughter of James Potter. My enemies know me as Red Sonja but my friends call me Red of just Sonja. Since you are now considered friends you can call me either. This is my Coach and old friend Gleeson Hedge, and this kitten," she pointed at Battlecat who growled, "is Battlecat. So do you have a guess who your godly parent is?"

"No, the wrack spurs haven't seen fit to tell me. I do know my godly parent is male as I was raised by my mummy until she died this year." Luna looked sad at this and Sonja could sympathies with her somewhat.

"Well Luna cheer up, you're not alone anymore. In fact I will be training you from now on since Coach has another assignment he has to go on now that my fight training is completed. Me training you to fight will help the both of us, it'll give you the skills you need to defend yourself and it'll help me keep my skills sharp. Come on let's begin."

Over the course of the week Sonja tutored Luna in ancient Greek and told her all she could remember about camp in the week she had been there when she was six, they also recruited some of the Athenian children for the academic portions of their learning. After lunch each day they would train. First to try and determine who her godly parent was Sonja had Luna race the wood nymphs, it was close but the nymph won in the end. They tried canoeing it wasn't too bad but not Luna's field of expertise. Eventually they found she excelled in archery. Because of this the Apollo kids took a liking to her hoping she was a new sibling. That Saturday was Luna's 10th birthday and to her surprise she was claimed. Above her head was the hologram of a lyre.

"It is determined, hail Luna Lovegood, daughter of Apollo, god of music, healing, poetry, and the Sun." With that Chiron smiled and Luna's new siblings welcomed her to their cabin as the birthday party continued. Due to Luna's parentage it was found out that witnessing her mother death activated a sight beyond sight that she inherited from her father and that allowed her to see beyond the normal plain of reality and see creatures that exist on different plains of reality. Chiron began to help her in controlling this which will improve her life later on.

**Albania unknown location**

In the woods near a small village a cloaked figure walks toward the vapor that used to be Voldemort.

"So wizard you are the acclaimed heir of Slytherin? What a waist." The cloaked figure stopped as if he were listening to someone. "Is this wise, yes I understand and, will proceed as you wish as you say." The figure knelt down and captured the vapor in the container. "Congratulations Voldemort King Hiss has plans for you that involve having a body."

**Dark Forest in Brazil**

A Cloaked Woman arrives at a Temple. Upon entering torches all around light up. She proceeds to the center of the Temple and removes her hooded cloak and kneels before the statue of Hordak.

"Mighty Hordak I Fasha, your loyal minion awaits your command." Out of the fire pit a specter of a bat like head with glowing red eyes appear.

"_**Fasha my loyal Dark Elf, I am weakened and imprison in this hell dimension. Tell me the status of the planet earth. "**_

"Master, the planet is in disarray. Most of the old gods are gone, with only a few still in existence. A war is brewing between Kronos and the Greek Titans and his godly children and their offspring. This war however will not take place for some time. I feel once you have been released none of them will stand a chance. There is trouble in Japan and seems to be located just there."

"_**What of your people my servant, and the Cimmerians are they still around?"**_

"Rumor has it there is only one Demi-god of Crom left and there are no Cimmerian gods left. As for my people I am all that is left."

"_**Very well gather what is needed to release me and you shall be accepted into my ranks, and keep watch on my adversaries, especially the child of Crom."**_

"I will do as you command Master."

To my loyal followers thank you I am trying to answer some of the questions you all raise in the story after I see them so please keep asking questions they help me flesh out my story more….…..

-Rhyme-girl- No offence taken. I never thought of you as a coward, and I hold no ill will to you or anyone with constructional criticism. You had a very valid question and the answer is I see Sonja and Hedge as a mentor/sibling relation. Thank you for the tidbit about the story not being too slow and is well paced I was kind of worried about that as I am a beginner with all you have any ideas please let me know.

-917brat- I am happy you're liking the story if you have any ideas or questions please let me know.

-belle hawk- She won't be going to Hogwarts to learn just visit family and luna, and possibly save the day and insult a Weasley and Malfoy along the way.

-pt14ever419- Thank you if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know.

Will Hordak escape?

What will become of Voldemort?

Stay tuned…

Same Bat-time…

Same Bat-channel…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Adventure Continues**

Sonja has been going on more quests lately since Luna started her first year at Hogwarts two months ago. She and Battlecat were currently in the outskirts of a frozen part of Greenland entering a cave. As the two crouched down behind a snow covered boulder they spied on their prey.

"Finally I've found the diamond of Rotan. Now it'll be only a matter of locating a power source strong enough to open the gateway to the hell dimension and releasing the master." Before Fasha could grab it Sonja spoke up.

"What is it with megalomaniacs and wanting power?" The dark elf turned in shock.

"Red Sonja, how did you find me?" She asked in anger.

"We have our ways. You know, it's a shame you came all this way in the cold for a stone that is broken." Fasha looked at the stone in confusion then back at Sonja.

"What do you mean broken?" Before the dark elf could process what was happening Sonja punched the closest stone pillar sending it cascading into the next causing a domino effect until the last one to be hit fell onto the stone completely destroying it.

"See, broken." Her eyes widen in shock then narrowed in anger she held her ram skulled havoc staff and aimed it at the heroes.

"Do you know how long I've been searching for that stone you stupid child? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With her angry war cry she powered up her magic and sent a powerful red blast at our heroes sending them threw the wall and out into the snow covered landscape. She followed at a walking pace when she got out she saw the two were on their feet again with Sonja having her sword drawn. "For destroying that stone I 'm going to make your death nice and slow."

"Really, well I'm glad to see you've set goals for yourself." With that Fasha jumped at Sonja glowing staff overhead and brought it down on our heroes head. Sonja brought the sword of protection up and blocked. When sword and staff connected a huge energy shockwave went up and sent debris every which way. This was followed be a fierce battle of weapons and magic. Eventually the two separated both panting after attacking each other for a good hour.

"You may be powerful child but I will release Hordak, this was just a minor setback." Before Sonja could attack a massive griffin came swooping down and Fasha jumped on its' back and flew off.

"This isn't the end Red Sonja!" Sonja and Battlecat watched as she flew off. Battlecat voiced what they were both thinking.

"Why do the bad guys always have to speak after they fail?" Sonja shrugged and the two turned to head to the nearest town when an image appeared in front of them.

"Uncle Abe what a surprise. How have you been?"

"I am fine my child, I was wondering where are the two of you at the moment?

"We are at the outskirts of Greenland, why is something wrong you sound troubled?"

"Arianna has told me that there is a problem at Hogwarts, the janitors' cat has been petrified. Albus, Arianna and I fell this is something you could investigate and you could also check up on young Luna and catch up with each other." Before Sonja could agree Battlecat beat her too it.  
"RRRR We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Great I'll let Al know to expect you in a few days. First come to the Hog's Head then the two of you can head to the castle."

"See you then Uncle."

**Hog's Head, Hogs-mead Village. **

After Abe ended the iris message, he turned to the floo.

"Hogwarts, Headmasters' Office, Albus Arianna, good you both are in the same room. I'm calling to let you know that our adventurous niece says that she and her cat will be here in a few days. They are going to stop here at the inn first then head to the castle."

"That's great send her directly to the great hall around dinner you know how she likes to make an entrance." After the Iris Message Sonja and Battlecat set out for Scotland. It took a few days but the two weary travelers finally made it to Hogsmead during around midnight. They tiredly made it to the Hogs Head pub after greeting her uncle and having some dinner she and Battlecat were shown to one of his best rooms so they could sleep.

They woke up the next day shortly before lunch. The two went to the main area of the pub and Abe informed them that he has told Albus they were here. Abe asked Sonja and Battlecat about their plans.

"Well Uncle I think we'll go up to the castle for lunch." Battlecat agreed since he was hungry.

"Alright kids. I'll let the old boy know. You two run along lunch should be starting soon. And give my sister a hug for me. "

"Will do Uncle Abe, wouldn't have any other way." With that the two left and made their way up the path to the castle. It wasn't a long run for Battlecat but boy was he getting hungry. Once they reached the castle safe to say it was impressive, but it wasn't Greyskull. At the door they were greeted with a hug each by her Aunt Arianna.

"Auntie, how are you, keeping your husband, Uncle Jason on his toes."

"Always dear, that's a given. Look at you looking al heroic and very mature for a twelve year old."

"Yep, my boobs are now a good size B-cup." Her aunt smiled at the pride in her nieces revelation.

"And look at you Battlecat you look even stronger than last year, Now come inside and Al will announce you at lunch. I can't wait to see this" The three entered the school and made their way to the great hall. "Now wait here and when Albus calls your name enter." They did as she said. They could hear Albus as he made his announcements.

"Attention everyone I have an announcement to make. In light of the attack on Mrs. Norris I have contacted an expert to come and investigate this incident. She is very qualified and has agreed to take time out of her extremely busy schedule to come all this way to help. So without further delay I give you Sonja Potter." Talk became abundant after this was said.

"Did he say Sonja Potter?"

"The girl-who-lived?"

The loudest one came from Gryffindor table after Draco Malfoy at Slytherin said he would befriend her.

"Yay right Malfoy, as if The Girl Who Lived would ever be friends with a slimy snake like you lot. The Wesley family is pure light family and I am a Gryffindor obviously she'll be my best mate." Before any more talk could be said the great hall doors burst open and in strode an gorgeous red headed twelve year old with a massive green tiger next to her.

"Hello Albus OOOOOF." Before she could finish she was slammed into and knocked over into a hug by her student/best friend Luna Lovegood.

"Cat you could have warned me." She said as she continued to hug her friend.

"GRR where's the fun in that? He Albus I'm hungry." No one knew what was more shocking a green tiger that talked or Loony Lovegood assaulting The Girl-Who-Lived. The idiot boy Wesley decided to speak up.

"Hey loony get off of her. She doesn't need you crawling all over her like that." He proceeded to pull her off and a second later a series of events happened that caused Albus and the head of Ravenclaw house Filius Flitwick to see an injustice going on and Arianna to face palm. Before the idiot knew what was happening Luna was in a one arm protective hug by Sonja and Ron was at sword point with and angry red head and green tiger glaring at him.

"What is the meaning of this boy, how dare you manhandle someone under my protection let alone my personal student like that? You have ten seconds to comply or you die." Albus ran down along with Filius and Minerva for damage control. Albus asked first.

"Please Sonja put the blade away I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Grr what I want to know is why does Luna not have shoes and socks on in this chilled weather?" They all looked down and noticed and Luna simple explained in an off voice.  
"The wrack spurts hid my shoes and other things. They've been doing it all year."

This revelation set Sonja off.

"Uncle, why is my friend being bullied by her fellow students, she only talks like that as a defense mechanism. I want answers **NOW!****" **

"Miss Lovegood is this true, have you been bullied these last three months?" Sonja looked at her.

"Luna you can tell me anything, you know this." Without answering she broke down crying in her friends arms. Sonja pulled her into a hug and whispered to her.

"Luna I want to know who is responsible for your pain, and why haven't you said anything?"

"It started on the first night here. Third year Cho Chang was making fun of me for my butter beer cap necklace and I instinctively went into my defense mode. Then she started to take my things and told me if I went to anyone I would regret it. I'm more of a healer than fighter. Then she got jealous when I started getting top marks in my classes so she started to take my books and hide my stuff and saying how my mother killed herself because she didn't want a nut job bastard child for a daughter." The more she talked the more the room started to shake as Sonja got angry, and the hotter it got as Apollo got angry ads he was watching from his throne.

Before anyone could continue or do anything Flitwick shouted out.

"**Cho Chang and anyone who collaborated with her my office now, 1000 points from Ravenclaw for every insult and demeaning thing that happened to Mss. Lovegood and whatever else I can think of before when and after I get to my office. Now move."** Cho immediately got up and ran out of the hall along with her close friends. Minerva talked next.

"Wesley I warned you if you act up again I would write your mother and I meant it. 100 points from Gryffindor and weeks detention, I have never been so humiliated." Ron looked shocked and his house mates looked murderous. Albus spoke next.

"Mss Lovegood the staff and I are truly sorry for what has happened to you these last few months and I am also sorry you felt you couldn't come to us for help. I promise all your belongings will be returned before dinner and I give you the rest of the day off and tomorrow off so you can spend time with Sonja."

"Good idea uncle, now that that is out of the way lets' eat." The two demi-gods went to the Ravenclaw table and Battlecat went to the fireplace to eat a big plate of steaks, everyone noticed that the heat went back to normal for early November. That day the points read as Hufflepuff being first place, Slytherin in second, Gryffindor in low third, and if Ravenclaw were any lower in the point scale they would be in fifth place in a four place setting. Cho and her friends were no longer liked after that. After dinner Battlecat hung out in the defense classroom sleeping without his armor on. Meanwhile Red and Luna were in the Ravenclaw common room being given a wide berth catching up.

"So Luna, aside from the morons and the attack on the caretakers' cat, how have you been?"

"Despite all that I've been doing quite well. After the first week as I told you in my letters and IM calls I went to Madam Pomfrey for more study in healing, seeing as you'll probably need it."

"Het, I don't get injured that badly. Besides….."

"See, you don't have a defense. So anything interesting happen to you lately, such as a dark elf for instance? Nice top by the way."

"Thanks, and I should of know you would know about that. As for this top it's casual wear."

"No, it's a chainmail bikini top that goes with that chainmail loin cloth you wear all the time."

"Please, it says I am relaxed and at ease."

"No, it says look at me touch at your own risk."

"There's that too. You know one of these days I'm going to get you in something like this and on that day you will thank me." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Enough with your fashion sense tell me about this dark elf you encountered, after that I'll tell you about what I know about the situation." So Sonja began her tale it didn't take too long.

"So let me get this straight, this is the last of the dark elf's and she wants to free a space faring demon from its' hell prison so this Hordak can destroy the world?"

"That about sums it up. So what is the scoop on this attack?"

"Well after the attack Professor Dumbledore, his sister Professor Romaine (that's Arianna for anyone who needed to know) and their brother Abe and I had a meeting to try and figure out what monster attacked the cat and if we should call you in. Our best idea was to call you in, what with your experience. As for the attack, we are stumped. We know some facts, fact one: the cat was petrified, by what we aren't sure. Fact two there was a message written on the wall that stated Enemies of the heir beware. Professor Dumbledore believes this is a reference to the chamber of secrets which was opened back in the 40's. Nothing else that is out of the ordinary has happened yet."

Over the course of November Sonja conducted her investigation, in that time she discovered that the roosters were found dead. This intrigued her she decided to take this discovery to Luna for analysis.

"Luna I've made an interesting discovery today. It turns out the roosters are all dead."

"This may coincide with what I have discovered, all the spiders are leaving."

"Well Luna, magical creatures are your hobby, what kind of creature can petrify with a look, doesn't like roosters, and sends spiders running in fear?"

"That my dear friend is the real mystery."

"I have an idea Luna, how about we go see the Centaurs. They could give us an insight in what we are missing."

With that Sonja took off her bikini top in the middle of the common room and went up to Luna's first year dorm and came down with her armored breastplate on.

"Red, you do realize you flashed all the boys from first to seventh year a minute ago right?" Sonja looked around at the room and indeed many boys and some girls had their jaws to the floor.

"Oh well, lets' go." They left for the forest.

"So Luna have you encountered the forest Centaurs yet? Chiron tells me they really know how to party."

"No sadly, I've been a bit busy with school and now the investigation. I can't wait to meet them though." The two demi-gods entered the forest and wandered around for a while until they eventually came across a clearing with Centaurs. Sonja walked in first and yelled her greeting.  
"Hey are you the Hogwarts chapter of the party ponies?"

"Immediately the Centaurs turned and had their weapons drawn."

"I am Bane, how do you know that term child?" Sonja smiled.

"Chiron told us. He also said 'Don't let them fool you they may seem fierce but ask to drink with them and they will cave.'" This got the Centaurs intrigued.

"It's not every day we receive visits by demi-gods." Then Luna spoke up with her all knowing voice.

"You are not fooling either of us. We know Headmaster Dumbledore comes here to chat and speak of old battles or sports." The two teen girls followed the Centaurs into the forest and questioned them about what they thought was going on. Luna wrote down everything that was said for later. Eventually the two girls got up to leave when they were stopped.

"Before you leave you must join us in a drink." They couldn't refuse.

The next morning Sonja and Luna woke up on the outskirts of the school grounds spooning each other naked with their cloths in a pile next to them. Sonja and Luna groaned from their hangovers.

"Dam those party ponies and their alcohol, Luna how are you doing?"

"Head ach and other muscles ach, you Sonja are a wild girl." With another protest groan the two got dressed and headed into the school and towards the great hall for breakfast. Upon entering the dining hall Luna immediately went to Ravenclaw table and began eating and drinking juice, while Sonja went to Albus seat to hand him their notes.

"Here Uncle all the info we obtained from the Centaurs. We can go over it later."

"Of course Red, so did the two of you have fun?" He asked as he held in his looked at him suspiciously as she answered.

"Yes, although next time I think I'll heed Chirons warnings and go easy."

"So you had a good sleep?"

"Yes."

"Very well enjoy your breakfast." As Sonja turned to leave her uncle added, "and don't forget the spoon." Sonja looked back as he started laughing. She turned her back to him and proceeded to her seat next to Luna. She was almost there when she herd that terrible voice.

"Potter, what were you and Mss. Lovegood doing in the forbidden forest last night?"

She hated this man, Snape just doesn't get that she is not related to James Potter by blood no matter how many times she tells him. She decided to ignore him and continue to her seat. Severus Snape would not be ignored. He proceeded to get up and stride over and grab Sonja by the shoulder. Normally Albus would stop this, normally Arianna would stop this, however they both feel that the potions professor deserves a little lesson in humility.

"You will answer me when I talk to you Potter." Without warning or turning to face the man an elbow flies up and clocks him in the nose breaking it and sending the prick onto his back out cold. Sonja proceeded to her spot and started to eat. Ron was ecstatic at seeing his hated professor taken out that he ran up to her and hugged her getting food on her in the process. Safe to say combined with her hunger and hang over she decked him too. (If the reader can't tell I hate ron Wesley).

The rest of the day Red and Luna relaxed by the lake and Sonja trained with Luna. This garnered a crowed. Eventually the two proceeded to Albus office to talk about what they found.

Albus looked at the parchment.

"So from what the Centaurs said legend has it a giant magically modified Basilisk is in the chamber of secrets. So where is it and how do we stop it?"

Sonja spoke up next with the left out question.

"Who's releasing it?" Before anymore could be said Professor McGonagall burst into the office.

"Albus two children have been petrified. The first is Neville Longbottom and the second is Hermione Granger." Albus looked at her with a shocked look.

"Was there any messages this time?" She shook her head no.

"Uncle what happened the last time the chamber was opened?"

"Well there was panic and eventually a girl died." Sonja left to follow a lead.

As Sonja was walking by the first floor bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle ever since she died, when Sonja herd talking.

"Open."

Sonja couldn't make out what was said, it sounded like a hissing noise so she peaked into the bathroom and say a red headed girl enter the opened sink and holding what appeared to be a diary. This intrigued her so she followed, the opening led to a staircase and the stairs led down to what she believed was the chamber of secrets. Following the girl she discovered she was in a large room twice the size of the great hall and on the wall was a statue of one she could only guess to be Salazar Slytherin himself. She saw the girl hiss to the statue and the mouth opened and what should emerge but a giant 80" long serpent.

"Great Hera, that's huge." Unfortunately the girl and monster both herd this and the girl unleashed the serpent on Sonja. Sonja closed her eyes as the monster looked at her and raised her sword to defend when she heard it cry out in pain. She opened her eyes to see an arrow sticking out of both of the monsters eyes. Then she heard Luna.

"It's all yours I'll see what Ginny Wesley is doing down here." That's all she needed.

She gripped her sword and jumped at the serpent landing on its' head. It swiped at her with its' tail but with a swing she lobbed off the part that was coming at her. Then Red Sonja sheathed her sword and punched to monster on the head. It fell and she jumped off and landed into a crouching stance.

Mean while Luna approached Ginny.

"Hello Ginny, why are you attacking the castle with a giant monster?" Ginny turned and her eyes were glowing red.

"You foolish child this girl is merely a means to an end. Once I have drained all her energy I will emerge from the book and Voldemort will return." Luna just raised her bow and aimed a diamond tipped arrow and shot the diary. The fake Voldemort saw this and all he could do was scream and fade away. Ginny came out of her trance and saw the battle and screamed.

Meanwhile Red Sonja was having a wonderful time punching the monster and dodging it. Sadly for her she heard Luna shout for her to get it over with and to stop playing around. With a pout Sonja drew her sword and waited for the serpent to lung at her with its mouth open as it got near she thrust her sword into its mouth and into its brain killing it. Once the monster was dead Sonja s=cleaned her sword and gathered the diary as Ginny was crying on Luna's shoulder. They left the chamber and the entrance closed and the three made their way to the Headmasters office. In the office Albus called Ginny's parents and once they arrived Sonja and Luna told the tale of the monster slaying.

Molly Wesley nearly crushed the girls with a hug while thanking them and leaving. The girls decided to relax by the lake and watch the squid. As they were laying on the shore a flash of light appeared behind them, upon turning they saw it was Luna's father Apollo.

"Hello daddy, what brings you here?"

"Well I came to see one of my little girls in order to congratulate her on job well done." He said proudly.

"Thank you daddy, however I didn't do very much." Before Apollo could say anything Sonja spoke up.

"Didn't do much, Luna I didn't have a plan. Without you there to blind that monster I wouldn't have killed it. People may call me a hero but you are my hero Luna. I can't wait for this summer so I can get my partner back." Luna smiled and hugged her friend.

"Well I need to get going girls I need to drop something off at Camp Half-blood and while I'm there I'll say hi to your siblings Luna." With that he left. The two girls walked back into the castle and upon entering they saw a big hooded cloaked person head their way carrying what looked like a diadem. Sonja got between the man and the door.

"That's far enough, who are you and what are you trying to steal?" The man didn't stop and ran right at her. She dodged spun grabbed the cloaked man from behind, used his speed to spin him and send him sailing into the stair case at the opposite end of the entry hall. This commotion drew the attention of the students in the great hall. The toss into the stairs caused the hood and cloak to come off and the students screamed when they saw what appeared to be a 6 foot tall rattler snake with muscular arms and legs. Before the snake-man could attack he was pounced upon from behind by Battlecat in his armor with the sword of protection in a scabbard on his saddle. Battlecat jumped of the snake-man and landed next to Sonja and Luna. Sonja drew her sword as Luna tapped the butter beer cap necklace she always wears and a quiver of arrows appears on her back and a elegant white bow appears in her left hand. The students were surprised at this, but what really floored the students and guaranteed she would never be bullied again was when she knocked her bow and launched her arrows one after another without stopping until the snake-man was pinned to the wall by his shoulders, legs, and tail.

"Now, who and what are you, and why are you stealing from this school." Sonja asked.

"I am General Rattlor. This tiara is the first step in freeing my master, the great King Hsss."

"Well, I guess that makes you a snake-man. Just so you know you aren't the first person to try to release a master." This got Rattlors attention. "Yay, there is a dark elf trying to release Hordak and she hasn't succeeded yet." Before anything more could be said Rattlor tore himself free grabbed a stone pillar and threw it at the two demi-gods grabbed the diadem and fled out into the snowy castle grounds and vanished into the forbidden forest.

By time the girls recovered Rattlor was gone.

**A Library in Moscow, Russia**

'Well this is interesting." Fasha sits at a table with a stack of books from all over the world. One of the entries catches her eye.

**T**he Legacy Stones-

Legend foretells that when the spell chant is spoken, the stones will grant the caster the power of the Legacy Armor. The Stones are told to be kept on the magically hidden Island of Anwat Gar.

"These Legacy stones could be just what I am looking for…

Will Fasha retrieve the stones?

Will Sonja stop her?

Stay tuned for more adventure…

Same Bat time…..

Same Bat channel…..


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Part 1 Many Quests for Red Sonja**

It has been an interesting 2 years for Sonja. A year after the chamber incident Sonja found out she had a godfather Sirius Black and he had escaped from Azkaban prison, worse she discovered he was her parents secret keeper and told Voldemort were to find her and her mom and step-dad, so not only was he responsible for causing her mother and step-fathers deaths but also her biological father's death. After searching for him for a whole year she caught him and then learned the truth. It wasn't Black as the secret keeper it was Peter Pettigrew who was alive and posing as the pet rat of Ron Wesley. Sirius was freed and offered Sonja a place to live. She declined stating she had too much to do but she did say she would try to visit as often as she could and she would Wright.

A year later Luna invited Sonja to school to watch the tri-wizard tournament, a contest between the top three schools, Hogwarts, Durmstag, and Beauxbatons. At the end of October the champions were drawn from the goblet of fire and Cedric Diggory was the Hogwarts champion, A half-Veela named Fleur Delacour was the champion for Beauxbatons, and the quiddittch star Viktor Krum was the champion for Durmstrang. I had to admit Fleur was hot. The three tasks were spread out throughout the year. The first task was the first Saturday in November so I stuck around and hung out with Luna at Uncle Abe's Pub. Upon arrival I was surprised to see not only my uncle but also my two cousins Jack Dumbledore and Dave Scott. They were cool, since they were the only kids from the three Dumbledore kids Jack took the Dumbledore name being the oldest and Dave took Uncle Jack's name. The whole week when Luna wasn't in class or doing homework us four kids (I use the term loosely seeing as Luna and I are demi-gods and her cousins are in their 50's but oh well) would hang out with the centaurs. On Friday night as Luna and I made our way back to the castle we were stopped by Fleur.

"Greetings, Fleur was it? What brings you across our path tonight?"

"I was wondering why the two of you have a strange feel about you."

"Oh well Luna and I are demi-gods." It was comical, her eyes got real big and she backed away as if we were going to kill her or something. "What's got you bothered' just because you're Veela doesn't mean we kill you." She looked relieved.

"I apologize, there are tales of demi-gods attacking Veela throughout history."

"Well how about you hang out with us and we can put those fears to rest. I'm Sonja Potter and my trusted friend is Luna Lovegood. We are pleased to meet you."

"Fleur Delacour, I too am pleased to meet you." After that Fleur introduced them to her little sister and they cheered for her the next day during the first task. The task was for each champion to retrieve a golden egg from a mother dragon. The task itself went fairly well Fleur retrieved her egg with little to no injury. Unfortunately all three dragons sensed Luna and Sonja in the stands and broke free to attack them. After almost an hour of fighting and two of the three dragons being knocked out the third was finally captured and restrained. After the first task Sonja left for the remaining time before Christmas break. During most of this time she stayed at Castle Greyskull in the massive library reading all she could on Hordak and what his goals were. One part really worried her….

-Hordak, the leader of the ruthless Horde. His empire spans across many galaxies. He commands many legions of mindless solders and has a group of his most ruthless Generals.

Sonja read up on his generals and some of their fighting strategies. In the second week of December Hera contacted her.

"Hello Sonja, are you busy?"

"Mitera, you know that I always have time for you. What can I help my beloved Mother with?"

"Flatterer, anyway I have a quest for you and Battlecat. I need you two to go to the North pole and find the Star of Olympus. "

"That sounds familiar I think I read about it here in a book. Was it the jewel that could enhance a person's magical core to godly proportions?"

"Indeed and Zeus and I agree it shouldn't be found by the dark elf. All you need to do is find the stone and deliver it to Olympus, if you can't and/or the stone is in danger of being taken Zeus and I agree to give you the option of destroying it. Here is a map of the cave it's located in, any questions?"

"Nope, seems pretty simple. I'll have it on Olympus or if need be destroyed by the end of the week."

"I believe it my dear. Good luck and dress warmly." With that Hera left the room and transported back to Olympus. Sonja left the library and headed to the Sorceresses throne room.

"Would it be a good guess to say you know about my new quest?" Sonja said with a smile. The sorceress returned the smile when she replied.

"Indeed I do. Hera contacted me and I let her in to tell you. As for your attire I have snow cloths for you. (look up ice armor teela for image of Sonja clothes) After she was dressed and Battlecat saddled up the two left for the quest. They set out that Sunday and with Battlecats speed it only took two days to reach the ice cave were the Stone was located. Unfortunately the cave awaited another surprise. Standing before the platform with the stone was a black cloaked figure with a cobra staff.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" To her surprise the person turned around and lowered his hood.

"We meet again Sonja Potter. Do you recognize me young girl? Let me give you a hint, I used this spell when we last met 13 years ago. **Avada Kadavra**!" Sonja barely had time to raise her sword and deflect the green killing curse at the wall causing a scorch mark.

"So you are the greatly feared Voldemort, not quite what I was expecting." Voldemort smiled.

"Yes, my new look is what happens when you combined your soul with that of a snake-man. Did you know I came close to being immortal? Yes unfortunately when I tried to kill you all those years ago I was blasted from my body. I was a mere spirit until General Rattlor found me and offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. He had a way to reform my body the price was simple I needed all my soul pieces. Sadly the diary was destroyed by you and the piece in your scar was also destroyed. This wasn't a problem you see the general corrected this oversight by infusing me with the spirit of a snake-man. Now my mission in life has new meaning. Instead of trying to take over magical Britain I am now focused on freeing my king and helping him take over the world. LONG LIVE KING HSSS!"

"Not while I am still alive."

"That can be arranged."

Sonja charged Voldemort and swiped at him with her sword. Voldemort however blocked and countered with his cobra staff. The blows traded back and forth for what seemed like hours soon magic was used. Soon Battlecat joined in and attacked. Voldemort was growing tired. He still wasn't used to this new body. Seeing an opening Sonja stabbed Voldemort in the right shoulder and punched him with an uppercut sending him into the wall. She took the opportunity and grabbed the stone and leapt onto Battlecat.

"To Olympus cat, and fast!" Not having to be told twice he took off running. Voldemort seeing his enemy leave staggered out of the cave performed a healing charm and called his Raptor, he leapt onto it's back and gave chase. The raptor was gaining on them when all of a sudden Battlecat was hit by a boulder and knocked into a tree and Sonja barley managed to jump free. She looked and assessed the situation. To the left was Voldemort and to her right was a laistrygonian giant. The giant leered at her.

"Red Sonja we meet again. You destroyed me once when you were a child but now I will be the one to destroy you." Voldemort was intrigued by this he was kind of relieved he wasn't the only one hurt by this child. Sonja readied herself by her fallen comrade to protect him with sword at the ready. As the two were about to attack they were pelted by a mass of silver arrows from the trees. Voldemort didn't know what to think.

"What is this, where are these arrows coming from?" He raised a shield to block them. As the two were distracted Sonja ran at the giant and jumped to head level and decapitated it turning him to dust for a second time in her life. She turned to Voldemort but he was staring at the tree line. Sonja looked back and out of the trees came Lady Artemis and her hunters were standing there arrows drawn. Sonja pointed her sword at Voldemort and sent a magical blast at him sending him back ten feet, then she ran to Artemis.

"Lady Artemis good timing, this is the stone I was sent to retrieve, will you take it to Olympus for me?" Artemis took the stone from Sonja.

"Yes I will, and what of your tiger?"

"He's out, I was wondering if I could have your Hunters guard and heal him for me?" Artemis's Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade stepped forward and answered.

"We will but what of this snake-man?" Sonja turned and stalked towards Voldemort.

"He's my score to settle." She saw Voldemort regain his footing and raised his cobra staff ready for a fight. "So Voldie, what's the score now? You killed my parents I blasted you from your body. You show up to take a stone that doesn't belong to you so I take it from you. So send a giant after me so I decapitate it. Now you hurt my cat, so that means I hurt you." With that she charged at Voldemort and brought her sword down causing it to collide with his staff. This resulted in a massive magical shockwave, nearly sending the Hunters off their feet as they watched. Mean while Artemis summoned her Moon chariot and left for Olympus. The battle went on. Sword swiping staff hitting, neither was gaining a victory nor a defeat. Soon the fight was taken up a notch and magic was involved and the light show produced was both captivating and frightening all at once. How none of the hunters were hit by stray spells was a mystery in itself. Finally Sonja saw her opening and brought her sword down and broke the staff in half taking his left arm in the process then blasting him away into a mountain with a blasting curse. Sonja caught her breath a headed towards her enemy but before she could kill him he grabbed a pendant around his neck and port keyed away. Seeing this angered her but she calmed down and went to check on her cat.

"How is he?" She asked while kneeling down by her long time friend.

"He will heal, but he needs to stay off his injured leg." Zoe responded.

"We need to get to camp Half-Blood since we are closer to camp than my castle. Zoe didn't look pleased at the prospect of going to camp, but she relented and asked how, will the tiger travel. In response she sheathed he sword on her back and deactivated Battlecats saddle armor and lifted him onto her shoulders and turned to the hunters.

"Think you all can keep up with me?" Before they could respond she took off like the wind with her friend on her shoulders. The hunters soon followed.

**Camp half-Blood, New York**

When they arrived at camp Chiron met them at the entrance and walked with Sonja as she took Battlecat to Hera's cabin for him to rest. After Sonja finished her tale Chiron told her that the stone was delivered and destroyed. Artemis arrived shortly after her talk with Chiron and to retrieve her hunters and continue with their hunt. Sonja was setting down for lunch when Kayla one of Luna's sisters went up to her and said Luna was waiting for her at Hogwarts for the solstice holiday. Luna had sent her a letter via owl with a port key attached which upon grasping sent her to Hogwarts Headmasters office.

**Hogwarts **

"Al you won't believe the week I have had." Sonja proceeded to tell all about her encounter with the new and improved Voldemort now missing an arm. "So he may be back but I don't think he is as powerful as he used to be. True he had the raw power but I don't believe King Hsss, and that is who I believe he is working for now, would let him be too powerful. From what I read in the Greyskull library Hsss will more than likely eat him and his death eaters rather than let them join," Sonja concluded.

"That sounds familiar." During Sonja's tale Albus came to a decision.

"The time has come, Abe summon the old crowd." Albus addressed the occupants of his office. "As of this time I am reinstating the Order of the Phoenix, the second war with Voldemort has begun."

Soon it was three days before the famed Yule Ball held on Christmas day where the champions will lead the first dance. Luna made plans to return to camp to celebrate Yule with her siblings. On the way to leave the castle for Hogs Head pub Sonja and Luna were interrupted by none other than Ron Wesley.

"Hey Potter, wait up mate." The two girls stopped as the carrot top ran up to them. "Thanks, so anyway I was thinking that since you're a girl I should take you to the Ball. I can see no one has asked you what with you hanging out with loony all the time…"

The idiot didn't even realize Sonja was getting so mad that her eyes were glowing green with power.

"So Potter, how do you feel about me letting you accompany me to the ball?" In the great hall everyone still in attendance including the staff were shocked when the red headed idiot flew through the doors and landed on the floor sliding to the head table. What scared them though was when they saw Luna leaning on the door frame as an extremely pissed off Sonja followed him in stalking up to him, grabbed him by the neck and held him one handed at eyelevel.

"I'm not happy, you know why. First you insult my best friend, second you talk to me like we are joined at the hip or something, then you have the gall to think that any girl in any number of galaxies would ever want to date you, and that I would be honored to date you. Get it through your empty head, if you ever talk to Luna like that or talk to me at all you will see where my enemies get the red part in Red Sonja, and I guarantee it isn't because of my hair, understand?" Ron showing his first and probably last ounce of intelligence nodded yes. Sonja dropped him.

"Good." She nodded to her Uncle and Aunt, turned and left with Luna.

To everyone who reviewed thank you for the encouragement and feedback it is greatly appreciated. On a specific note to …

-917brat- to answer your review I see Sonja and Luna as a modern day Xena and Gabriel sometimes they seem to be friends other times family, but they also fame those subtle innuendoes I think I'll throw in later.

**This is the end of Chapter 5 Part 1….**

**Will Voldemort recover and seek revenge?**

**Will the rest of the tri-wizard tournament be as exiting for our heroes and the first task?**

**Will the Order of the Phoenix be an effective front against Voldemort? **

**Stay Tuned…**

**Same Bat Time…**

**Same Bat Channel…**


	7. Chapter 5 part2 king hsss

**Chapter 5 Part 2 Rise of King Hsss**

In a forest located in the swamps of Russia two hooded beings face a stone structure that has been hidden by magic for centuries.

"What is so important about this structure Rattlor?"

"Simple, this is the place where we can release King Hsss., now for the final piece of the spell. Call your servants." Voldemort looked at his serpent pet Nagini and touched a tattoo on its back and within minutes the Death Eaters that remained at large arrived surprised at their location and at seeing their master. Before any of the masked men or Voldemort knew what was happening Rattlor raised his staff and the life force of the Death Eater was taken from each of them killing each instantly and the energy was then sent into the energy collector of the gateway opening the seal to the prison pit that holds Rattlors comrades. Voldemort watched in fascination as soon as the portal opened out came a snake-man with exceedingly long arms that shrank to normal size at will. Rattlor greeted each as they came out.

"Squeeze, good to see you again my friend."

"Good to be free General, many thanks." Next emerged a bulky snake-man with a long retractable tongue.

"Tongue Lasher, are you ready to conquer the world in our king's name?"

"Rested, and ready to fight," after Lasher emerged a Snake-woman who was elegantly attractive and had a fighters body and what appeared to be serpents for hair. The Generals kneeled before her.

"My queen it has been too long without you and our king."

"Thank you Rattlor for releasing us now prepare for your kings arrival." She turned and facing the opening she stepped back as out of the void arrives King Hsss.

"**FREE AT LAST!" **


	8. Chapter 6 Hero Lost

**Chapter Six Hero Lost**

It has been a month since King Hsss and his army were freed from their prison. Life hasn't really changed all that much. At Hogwarts the Second task of the Tri Wizard Tournament was about to begin. Each of the three champions had to retrieve a person from the bottom of the school lake. Victor had to retrieve a muggle born girl named Hermione Granger, Fleur had to retrieve her younger sister Gabriel, and Cedric had to retrieve Ron Wesley his best friend in the whole world…Just kidding, he had to retrieve his friend Susan Bones 3 years younger than him. Once the contest began everything was going well Cedric and Victor retrieved their hostages but Fleur returned bloody and injured. She ran to Sonja and Luna.

"Help, some monster took my sister onto the island and won't release her." The two demi-gods looked at each other then jumped into the lake and swam to the island. Upon arrival their senses went into overdrive. They could taste the presents of evil on the island. Luna pulled out her Christmas present from her father, a Kusarigama a short sickle with a long ball and chain at the end of it. Her brothers helped her integrate her wand into it, with a mere thought she could switch it back and forth. Sonja drew her sword of protection.

On constant alert the two proceeded through the wooded island until they came to a clearing. Standing in the middle of the clearing was a man tall about 6'5". He was surrounded by a small army of snake-men and at his feet was the veela girl.

"So two demi-godsss, and one of them holds the sword of Greyskull. Welcome to by return party. I am King Hsss." He looks directly at Sonja. "I know exactly who you are Sonja Potter. A certain Tom Riddle, whom I think you are acquainted with told me all he knew and seeing that sword and feeling your power I can figure out the rest. Since you don't look almost exactly like King Greyskull I'd have to guess you are a sibling, a child of Crom. You know, I did you a favor. That fool Riddle thought I could make him a snake-man if he told me everything he knew. I agreed, so when I got all his knowledge most of which was about the humans poor excuse for magic…I ate him. So you see, I rid the world of that fool. Ha Ha Ha ha ha." He laughed evilly.

"What do you want Hsss?"

"Just you."

"Then let my friends take the child and go."

"Deal, your friend may take the child and leave."

"Luna, take the kid back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what is happening."

Luna picked up the girl and proceeded to leave but she turned to face her best friend.

"I'll be back for you." With that she left.

"You know I knew King Greyskull. I fought with King Greyskull, I hope you put as good of a challenge as he did. He was one of the few humans who had my respect." King Hsss raised s serpent staff and attacked.

It seemed the two were well matched for and old guy and a 14 year old girl. Hsss shot his magic at Sonja who blocked with her sword. Sonja sent a magical energy blast back and Hsss dodged and brought his staff down at Sonja who grabbed it and sent a kick at the snake king. The two flipped away from each other then Sonja ran at Hsss and ran up his front did a back flip and kicked him in the face on the way down sending him backwards. The battle progressed with neither gaining nor losing ground. Mean while the Sorceress of Greyskull was watching all this in her bird form from the trees. After what seemed like hours but in actuality was only 30 minutes the two stopped to catch their breath.

"Well child you certainly live up to the legacy of your past. This means you are a threat. I am afraid I will have to follow through with my plan after all. Surround her." The snake men surround Sonja who is on guard. "I know it would take time to kill you, time I don't have so instead I and just going to send you away." With that General Squeeze wrapped his arms around her and in her shock Hsss shot a spell at her that caused her to pass out. Hsss then opened a portal and the snake men through her in. Her sword lay on the ground forgotten.

She fell through a spinning vortex until a bright light flashed and she lay in a forest by a pond.

After a while she was awoken by sounds she opened her eyes and the people who were talking approached her. One was bald with an arrow on his head he introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Aang this is Katara, Toph, and Sokka. What's your name?" Sonja rubbed her head in confusion.

"I, I don't know who I am…


	9. Chapter 7 Hero Found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 7 Strange new World**

_Previously on Sonja Potter_…

_"Hi, my name is Aang this is Katara, Toph, and Sokka. What's your name?" Sonja rubbed her head in confusion._

_"I, I don't know who I am…._

Hogwarts

After Sonja vanished and Luna got the veela girl to safety she returned to the island only to find it empty with the Sword of Protection stabbed in the ground. Battlecat and Luna scouted the island to confirm they were alone and soon Albus and his siblings showed up as Luna took Sonjas sword and placed it into the scabbard on Battlecats harness. She hopped onto Battlecat and turned to the Headmaster.

"Professor we are in need of a portkey to Canada please, I must get to castle Greyskull." Albus without a word picked up a rock and turned it into a portkey handing it to the blond girl. "I'll also need a Leave of Absence if you don't mind."

"Granted, I will IM you when I have gathered the Order of the Phoenix to coordinate in the search for Sonja. Good Journey Luna and Battlecat." With that Luna and Cat felt the pull of the portkey and landed in Canada. The two took off for Castle Greyskull without hesitation.

Castle Greyskull 

In the throne room in front of a glass mirror the size of the wall stands the Sorceress, Luna, Battlecat and Hera. They were currently searching the planet for any possible location of the missing hero. Hera confirms she isn't dead and the sorceress told them of the spell that she observed. They came to the conclusion that Sonja wasn't on the planet at all.

"Luna Hera, I feel Sonja is off world, where I can't say. I do know she has no idea of who she is nor where she came from." Hera stoke up.

"So what can we do? Is she lost to us?"

"There still is a chance we can find her. Her sword is connected to her from the first time she touched it. I should be able to use a similar spell to send you and Battlecat to where ever she is located, now I must go to the crystal catacombs to draw power. This will take time."

Avatars Planet

Team Avatar, headed to Ba Sing Se while getting to know their new companion.

"So let me get this straight, this world is divided into four nations. The fire nation is in a bid for total world domination and you are trying to get to the earth king to give him news about a total eclipse which will allow your armies to invade and finally put an end to all the fighting. Did I miss anything?" She was talking to Sokka at this point.

"That's pretty much everything. So what can we call you since you don't seem to have a name? I know, you have red hair so we'll call you red." She didn't object too much. As they were walking they came across a trio of refugees one of which was pregnant.

"Ahoy fellow refugees, care to join us on the road to the earth city?" The group looked over.

"Yes, you are welcome to travel with us along the Serpents Pass." The family had feared looks on their faces.

"The Serpents pass that is a dangerous and feared way to Ba Sing Se, why don't you come with us to the Full Moon Bay and take the Ferry across?" Toph smiled and hit Sokka on the arm.

"Way to go genius, you picked a dangerous path. I vote the ferry." The team plus Sonja joined the family on their trip.

Upon arrival it was an uphill climb to get tickets for the trip. At first the stubborn lady didn't believe Aang was the avatar, finally it took Toph showing her passport for the Beifong family to acquire the tickets.

"The seal of the flying boar, a passport of this stature can warrant five tickets. It's my pleasure doing business with the Beifong family." Toph took the tickets.

"It is your pleasure." As the group headed away from the line the family they traveled with ran up to them.

"Avatar we need help. All our stuff was taken even our passports. Please help us." Aang tried to negotiate for more tickets but the stubborn lady wouldn't relent then Sonja joined in the debate.

"How about if we give them our tickets, will that be suffice?"

"No, don't make call security." As she said that a platypus bear emerged. Aang was nervous but Sonja got a strange feeling. She balled up her fist, pulled back and inserted herself. To everyone's shock the animal was out cold in one hit. Sonja turned back to the now shocked lady.

"I don't think you heard me before so I'll repeat myself. I asked, Can we give the family our tickets, you say…" the shaking woman responded.

"YYYYess, bbbbbe mmmy gguest."

"Good answer." The two walked back to the family. Aang with a smile told the good news. The family thanked them and left for the ferry.

"Well team Avatar, looks like it's off to the Serpents Pass."

The Pass wasn't such a bad journey, Sokka mentioned how the pass must have been misnamed. Toph was walking next to Sonja.

"Are there any memories coming back Red?"

"I seem to get flashes from time to time thanks to Kataras healing, but I can't piece any of it together. I still don't know my own name. I feel like something was telling me to punch that animal back at the pear. "

The walk continued until the group reached the middle and found it was under water. Aang and Katara formed a water bubble around the group and the continued on. Half way across the underwater part they discovered why it was called the serpents pass when they were assaulted by a giant sea serpent. The group surfaced on the water when Toph formed an island and Aang and Katara formed an ice bridge and all but Toph crossed it. Sonja noticed this and shouted to her.

"Toph come on, cross the bridge already it's safe."

"No thanks, I think I'll stay on my island where I can see." Unfortunately he serpent attacked and she was forced to try and cross the bride.

"You're doing fine Toph. You're almost there, just a little more." Everyone grew frightened when the bridge crumbled leaving Toph flailing in the water. Sonja reacted first.

"Hang on Toph, I'm coming." To everyone's surprise Sonja jumped into the water heavy armor still on and swam to the blind bandit at great speeds. Sonja reached her in no time and began to swim back when the serpent attacked. As the mighty serpent came down Sonja released a mighty punch sending the monster reeling back, this gave her the opening to make it to shore and the team ran. After an hour of walking to everyone's relief they made it to the end and on the horizon was Ba Sing Se's outer wall. After the group set up camp to rest for the night Suki Sokkas girlfriend who accompanied them on their journey left to return to her guard duties.

The next morning Aang was in good spirits. He just knows he'll find Appa in the city. He told his friends he would meet them at the earth kings palace after he found his friends. They agreed and bid him good luck as he flew off.

**Location where Sonja appeared**

A portal opened by a waterfall and pond and emerged a blond girl with a somewhat dreamy look to her riding a massive armored green tiger. The two looked around at the landscape.

"This is a nice planet don't you think cat?"

"Grr peaceful," he sniffs the air. "I have her sent hold on."

"I find it interesting how you always feel to the need to remind me to hold on." With that Battlecat chuckled and headed in the direction of his missing companion. Their journey took them to the ferry dock, where Luna had to threaten a crabby old ticket lady for information. This led them to the serpents pass. At the halfway portion of the pass they saw the remnants of the broken island and Battlecat jumped to it and used the island to get to the other side.

**Team Avatar**

The remaining group finished packing when Aang came back and landed in front of them.

"Aang that was fast, where's Appa?" Aang had a troubled look on his face.

"I didn't to the city come on there is something all of you need to see." He led them to a hill top and in the distance near the wall they could see a giant metal drill. "That giant drill is headed for the wall. We have to stop it so let's get to the top of the wall and see what we can do."

At the battlements they met General Sung who informed them that his men had it well in hand until Ty Lee and Mai arrived and defeated his men without breaking a sweat. He turned to the avatar and said his help would be greatly appreciated. As they where coming up with a plan Toph said she could feel something big coming from the direction they came from. The group looked over and in the distance approaching fast they saw a armored girl atop of a hug green tiger. To everyone's surprise the tiger leapt at the wall and ran up it to the top. The group ran to where the duo stopped on the battlement and saw the armored girl dismount and run to Sonja, talking her with a hug.

"Red I thought we lost you forever. It took us days to find you and get to this planet." Sonja was confused, not having any memory of who this girl was.

"I'm sorry. do I know you?"

"That's right you don't remember me or Battlecat or your destiny."

"Who's Battlecat?" Luna pointed behind her.

"Grrr, me. Remember what the sorceress said Luna, have her think of home."

"Right, your name is Sonja Potter. You are from another planet where you have a great destiny. The fate of the universe literally rest on your shoulders. Try to remember what the Sorceress told you when you first met he, why you are so important.

At the center of the Universe, on the border of the light and the dark,

stands Castle Greyskull.

For countless ages the Sorceress of Greyskull has guarded it's secrets.

But the armies of darkness never rest and the capture of Greyskull is forever on their minds.

For whoever holds Greyskull becomes the power.

The Power to be Supreme.

The Power to be Almighty,

The Power to be,

Master of the Universe!

You are last and only protector left. I and the rest of the demi-gods help you but it eventually all comes down to you. If you don't come home all is lost."

"This is too much. I feel what you are saying is true but I can't remember." Then Luna had an idea.

"I got it, Battlecat, where does Red feel the most at home?" Cat saw where this was leading.

"RRR Castle Greyskull." Luna went over to his saddle and drew the Sword of Protection and handed it to Sonja.

"This is a nice sword and all but how can it help?"

"Everyone stand back, now Sonja hold the sword up and say by the power of Greyskull." Sonja held the sword up.

"By the Power….this is stupid. I feel ridicules."

"JUST DO IT!"

"By The Power of Greyskull." To everyone's amazement clouds formed in the sky in a swirling vortex and lightning form, before anyone could react A massive bolt came down from the sky and struck Sonja. Instead of being killed it energized her and her memory came flooding back.

"**I HAVE THE POWER"**

Sonja turned to Luna and Battlecat.

"I'm back." She turned back to team avatar and the earth nation solders.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I can't stay, the universe needs me to be on my home world. However before I go I want to leave you with something to remember me buy. Luna Battlecat stay here please." With that Sonja went to the ledge overlooking the drill, took a few paced back and ran off the ledge doing a head first dive directly downwards landing on the center of the forward part of the drill and smashing part of it all the way though. The drill is quickly evacuated and to Princess Azulas shock the back half is lifted over Sonjas head and tossed into the near by ocean. She turns to Azula and her friends and heads to them.

"Get her." Mie and Ty Lee reluctantly attacked but Sonja caught all the knives thrown at her and Ty Lee's chi blocking moves were blocked, the two would be attackers were tossed aside. The princess was enraged and with a primal scream she let loose a massive blast of lightning but to her utter shock Sonja drew her sword and deflected it into the surrounding mountains. Sonja strode up to the girl and lifted her by her throat.

"Run, run away and never return." She dropped the princess and ran over to the wall of the city and with a giant leap landed next to her friends.

After the short battle the demi-gods contacted the sorceress to open the portal home.

"Aang take this and always remember to never give up and never surrender." Sonja bade farewell and Luna thanked team avatar for taking care of Sonja while she was here and the trio stepped through the portal and went home. Team avatar surrounded Aang to see what Sonja gave him. They looked at the blue gem in his palm and in it Sonja appeared in her armor she drew her sword and said…

"**I HAVE THE POWER!"**

A.N. To any readers still out there, sorry for the long wait I was stuck and was also busy with work but don't fret this long wait hopefully won't happen again. Also read Karen Lopez new Harry potter/Percy Jackson x-over can't remember it's name but it is a good fem harry story so far. Till next time.

Same Bat Time….

Same Bat Channel…..


	10. Chapter 8 Camp Half-blood

**Sonja Potter Chapter 8 Six Years Later**

It had been an interesting six years since Sonja returned to earth. After she returned she and Luna joined the Order of the Phoenix to the dismay of Molly Weasley and jealousy of her younger kids Fred George Ron and Ginny. Out of all the Weasley's Sonja and Luna could only stand Bill and Charlie the two oldest. Molly kept trying to throw her out of the kitchen saying she was too young to join in grown up things. This didn't work and it took intervention from Albus himself and Luna holding Sonja back to prevent Molly from being hurt physically. As for her kids they were forced to clean Sirius house 12 Gimmauld Place where the order meetings were being held Ron complained the most. He continuously tried to separate Luna from Sonja so he could be alone with Sonja, and she kept giving him a beat down.

The Order reformed first due to the fact that Voldemort had returned except him and his Death Eaters were killed after King Hsss was released. Now they are trying to fight Hsss and the Snake Men. The Ministry was represented by Auror Nymphadora Tonks (Just Tonks) Minister Amelia Bones appointed her liaison. Over the course of the six years Luna and Sonja matured into beautiful young women, both could be supermodels if they so choose to be. The battle with the snake men was going well in their favor most of the serpent army and some of the generals were destroyed. All that were left was King Hsss, General Rattlor and a handful of solders. The two visited Olympus to report every week on Hsss and Sonja enjoyed her time with the gods except Apollo. Hera especially loved to see 3 year old Selena Hera Potter. Who is this you may ask. Well this ties into why Sonja doesn't like Apollo and uses every opportunity to smack him. When she was 19 during the Winter Solstice Celebration on Olympus Sonja and Apollo got drunk and she woke up next to him at his place, 9 months later there was a new demi-god. Luna and Kayla and the rest of Apollo cabin love their new sister to bits and Luna never lets Sonja forget when Apollo is around. Hera at first was not pleased Sonja got pregnant by Apollo but instantly loved Selena and gives her gifts at every opportunity.

This brings us to the present; Luna is on a quest which leaves Sonja and Selena on Olympus. The three year old gives a leg hug to first Zeus whom she dubs Grandpa and then runs to Hera who she calls Yia-Yia which means grandmother in Greek.

"Greetings Lord Zeus, Lady Hera how can I be of service today?" Even though she sees Hera as family she is still respectful in the court hall. Zeus looks nervous and Hera looks angry but softened when Selena climbed on her lap.

"I need you Sonja to bring a demi-god safely to camp, her name is Thalia" this is where he looked worried at Hera before continuing, "she is my daughter. A satyr named Grover Underwood is charged with bringing her in but I would feel better knowing you were there too. Do you accept?"

"Sure, shouldn't be too hard. If you too will excuse me I'll be off. Say goodbye to Hera Selena."

Selena gave Hera a big hug and told Zeus not to worry because her mommy was on the job. Zeus felt oddly comforted by this. The too went down to the ground floor of the Empire State Building where Olympus was centered over and mounted Battlecat and headed for the woods.

Now you remember the rules kid?"

"Yes mommy, stay on Battlecat and cheer you on. Plus watch and learn."

"Good. Cat got any scents yet?"

"Yes to the west a few hundred miles, I can smell a satyr and three demi-gods."

"Good place to start, let's go cat." With a roar Battlecat took off to the west.

**Mean while**

Blaaa, we have to keep running. Thalia, Anabeth, Luke the monsters are closing in." Thalia pulled her spear and stood her ground.

"Grover, take Luke and Anabeth and go NOW." The three ran while Thalia waited for the monsters.

After a mile a running the three were stopped by a hell hound in their way. Luke readied for the attack but to the kids shock and Grovers delight Battlecat pounced on the Hellhound turning it to dust sitting on top was Sonja and Selena. Sonja dismounted.

"Which one of you is Thalia?"

Grover spoke up.

"Thank the gods it's you. Hurry Thalia is back that way holding monsters off."

"Okay, you three get on Battlecat." Once the three were on, "Battlecat take them to camp then come back for me. I'll get Thalia. Selena once at camp take these three to Chiron understand?"

"Yes mommy." With that they split up. Sonja ran quickly in the direction Grover indicated. Soon she saw a girl holding her own against a hell hound but she needed to get to camp so Sonja jumped in the air somersaulted on to the monsters back driving her sword into it turning it to dust. Sonja turned.

"Are you Thalia?" She nodded. "I'm Sonja, Zeus sent me to bring you to camp. Let's go. "

They didn't get ten feet before Sonja pushed Thalia out of the way of and energy blast. Sonja stood with her sword drawn putting Thalia behind her. She turned to see a figure cloaked in an dark purple cloak and hood canceling his face, but what really puzzled our hero was the havoc staff in his hand pointed at her. Sonja smirked at this new arrival.

"If I didn't know better I'd saw Fasha turned into a man." Where the hooded mans eyes would be started to glow an evil red.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, that weak elf didn't stand a chance. Come to think of it neither did Hsss and his followers. The way I see it you owe me."

"Really, since I don't even know you will you settle for a thank you?"

"Actually I want something more valuable, Castle Greyskull. You give it to me and you and the girl can live."

"Rather demanding for someone I don't know stranger."

"How rood of me," He pulls back his hood enough to reveal his face. "HAHAHAHAH surprised at my skull face. You two are looking at the face of darkness. I am Skeletor Overlord of Evil."

"I am Sonja, the Defender of Earth."

"Not for long." Skeletor slams his staff into the ground causing a fissure to open in their direction. Sonja grabs Thalia and doges as lava rises from the opening. She pushes Thalia away and brings her sword up just in time to block Skeletor's own sword a unique weapon that looks like two swords put together. This was confirmed when Skeletor grabbed one part of the handle with one hand and the other part and pulled turning his sword into dual swords. Even with this advantage the battle was evenly matched. Slash for slash, blow for blow the fight waged on neither gaining nor losing ground.

"Your good child but you can't win."

"Oh, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I have help." Just then Skeletor jumps back and a big dark purple panther a little thinner than Battlecat lands on Sonja and bites her arm but was knocked away by the timely arrival of Battlecat and Coach Hedge. Skeletor was about to attack when he was blasted back and his arms and leg tied he looked up to see a medium well built blond in battle armor holding a Kusarigama. Seeing he was out numbered and feeling the magic from the new girl he mounted his panther and fled.

**Camp Half-Blood infirmary**

Sonja was sitting on a medic bed having her arm treated.

"Well red this is another battle well fought. I thought you were invulnerable or something?"

"Even I have my limits Luna. Where's my daughter at?"

"She is having archery practice with her brother Will. So Chiron how are our new campers?"

Chiron was used to Sonja and Luna's banter.

"All three have been claimed. The youngest Anabeth Chase 8 is a daughter of Athena, Luke Castellan 16 the oldest is a son of Hermes and Thalia 14 Daughter of Zeus. They are being shown around by Grover the satyr who was with them."

"Geez kid you had me a little worried, didn't I teach you to always mind your surroundings?" Sonja smiled at Gleason he old teacher and friend.

"You old nanny goat, it's been months. Where have you been, Selena has been wondering what happened to you?"

"I was on a finding mission. Speaking of the squirt, where is she?" He was looking around, after Sonja told him where to find her he walked off to help with the kids archery.

"Sonja tell me what happened."

She went into great detail about the battle, afterwards Chiron left to inform the gods of this recent development.

**Training field**

Sonja and Luna sat under a tree watching Selena practice her archery under the supervision of her older brother Will and Coach Hedge. As the two relaxed Thalia, Luke and Anabeth approached with Grover and asked to join them. Soon the two ladies were surrounded by the three newcomers and a young satyr who couldn't keep his eyes off of Sonja in her usual bikini chainmail top and chainmail loincloth bottoms. Luna was no slouch either, she was in a mini skirt and green tank top and a certain son of Hermes couldn't keep his eyes off of either of them. Luna decided to make them feel welcome by starting to ask questions in her dreamy voice.

"How is your stay so far? Do you like the grounds and have you seen your cabins yet?" Luke answered for them.

"It's interesting so far. The Hermes cabin is pretty crowded and the Zeus cabin seems empty but so far it's great to be around people who understand what we go through. So what cabins do you to stay in?"

"I being a daughter of Apollo," Sonja snorts with a look of disgust at the gods name, "stay in Apollo cabin where my younger brother is cabin head. That is only when I am here most of the time I am where ever Sonja is at. Sonja when she is here, which isn't often stays in the Hera cabin since Hera adopted her when she was 6. Her daughter, who is doing the archery over there stays with me in Apollo cabin or with Sonja in Hera cabin depends on what kind of a mood she is in." Luna notices Sonja has a far off look on her face. "What is it red?"

"Sorceress just contacted me, you up for an adventure Luna?" The three new campers wanted to go along but that was quickly shot down.

"Why not, we lived on our own for a while now and we fought monster." Luke had a determined look on his face. Sonja shared a look with Luna then turned to the three.

"Alright, if Luke can beat me you three can come along. So blonde get a sword and go to that clearing over there." He quickly obtained a sword and went to said clearing where a crowd was forming. Once he was in the fighting circle surrounded by spectators one of which being Chiron himself he saw Sonja in her armor she wore when she saved him and his friends.

Before he could lift his sword Sonja kicked him in the gut sending him to the ground.

"I wasn't ready." As he struggles to get up and Red knocks him down again breaking some of his ribs.

"Ready, death dose not wait for you to be ready." She picks him up and tosses him aside.

"Death doesn't care how you feel, who your friends are, who your parents are." She hits him in the left arm dislocating it.

"Believe me child when you leave these borders you face death. You lose." She drops him and turns to his two friends, "You three stay here." Sonja mounted Battlecat and Luna mounted her horse she received from Poseidon the god of the seas for doing a job for him. Her horse could run almost as fast as Battlecat and it was named Star. When they were ready they took off to Castle Greyskull to see what was wrong…

What will the find?

Will their quest be dangerous?

What kind of threat will Skeletor pose?

Stay tuned and find out….

Same Bat Time ….

Same Bat Channel…..


	11. Chapter 9 Anwat Gar

**Sonja Potter Chapter 9 Anwat Gar**

Skull Mountain South America

"How, how could that red head girl beat me? She is the key to becoming a god. Through her I can gain access to Greyskull and the powers of the Universe. Once a god I can eliminate all the pantheons starting with Olympus, then I can reshape this world in my image, but how to get to Greyskull? How do I defeat this Red Sonja?"

Just then a woman enters Skeletor's throne room.

"I think I know away mighty Skeletor." She is tall with an athletic figure wearing [urple cloths with silver scattered over her out fit.

"Evil-Lynn, speak."

"I have finished going through the dark elf's things and most of it was useless but there was one scroll that tells of an island called Anwat Gar. This island holds artifacts called the Legacy Stones that when an incantation is spoken will give the holder unstoppable power."

"Hmmm this could prove useful. Does the scroll say where this place is located?"

"Yes and I have a griffin waiting to take you there in advanced."

"Ha Ha Ha, that's what I like about you Lynn, always thinking two steps ahead."

Skeletor proceeded to the launch platform and left on the griffin following the map to Anwat Gar.

**Castle Greyskull**

"So let me see if I get this straight Sorceress. You awoke after having a dream about Skeletor gaining unlimited power. I can honestly saw that would wake me up too, but it's just a dream nothing to worry about." Luna face palmed not feeling embarrassed by Sonja.

'_Sometimes that girl amazes me at just how blond a red head can be sometimes.' _Luna was pulled out of her thoughts by the Sorceress.

'This was no dream Sonja this was a vision. I fear Skeletor has found the secrets of Anwat Gar. If he gains this power there is very little chance he could be stopped."

"Who is Anwat Gar?"

"It is not a person, it is a place. Centuries ago in ancient Japan a demon emerged and attacked Tokyo. Five Samurai took it upon themselves to defeat this creature. It was a long and costly battle. Three of the five warriors were killed, however the two remaining were able to defeat the demon and trap its power into a stone. The two warriors took the stone and placed it on an island which was cloaked by magic. The two remaining warriors pledged their lived to guard the stones. Eventually upon their passing the two warriors placed their own energys into two other stones. That is how the Legacy Stones came about. Skeletor must not get his hands on any of those stones. If he does all may be lost. I have a ship waiting for you three off the coast of L.A.. Time is of the essence.

Luna and Sonja mounted Battlecat and Star and headed for L.A.

**Los Angeles coast**

The trip to L.A. was quick only taking a few hours. Upon arrival the two demi-gods were surprised by the boat that was awaiting them. At the docks was a small cruise ship that looked like it came from Gilligan's Island.

"That is a small ship or a big boat. Let's avoid any three hour tours shall we."

"Agreed, did they have to name it the S.S. Minnow though, that's just wrong."

Sonja nodded in agreement Battlecat and Star decided it would be best to remain on the mainland.

The journey was long but the two passed the time by playing games or sitting around while Luna sung songs.

Three Hours later

"What do you think the island is like? Being off the coast of Japan it must have Asian influences. Good thing I brought my camera, I'll take pictures of the buildings we see for the Athena kids."

Luna pulled out her magical camera she received from her father on her thirteenth birthday and prepared it.

Five hours later

"This is so boring. I hope we get there before bonehead does.

**Even later than that**

After being at sea for two days the two demi-gods finally make it to the islands location.

"This is it? Nice place seems peaceful and quiet." Just as Sonja says this ehat should happen but large waves start hitting the boat.

"You just had to say something Red, didn't you?" The two were knocked over board and the boat was smashed against the rocks. After a few minutes the waves calmed and our heroes surfaced and swam to the beach.

"That was weird."

"Yes it's almost as if the island was trying to keep us away. Let's stay on guard."

The two explored the island and after moving inwards the came to the edge of massive city. Luna decided to snap some pictures. As they walked to the entrance of the city they realized it was surrounded by a wall and the only way in was through the front hall. In the hall stood twenty stone solders all man sized with man sized shields in front of them ten statues each facing each other across the hall like a gauntlet.

"Luna does this spell trap to you or am I just paranoid?"

"I think we should tread lightly."

The two began to walk down the hall but after three steps Sonjas foot landed on a tial and the tile sank into the floor. The demi-gods ran just as the statues slammed into each other shield first. Just as they got to the end Luna tripped so Sonja grabbed her and tossed her out of harm's way just as the last two statues came together at their shields with Sonja in between. Within seconds the statues crumbled and Sonja was standing there dusting herself off.

"Miss me?"

"For a split second I was worried, thanks for the save."

"I get the feeling we aren't welcome. Let's keep moving."

Eventually the duo made it to the center of the town where a giant palace stood on two corners of the palace stood two stone statues the size of a two story house. Our heroes were going to enter the palace when the statues got up out of the pose and stood ready to fight.

"Judging by their size and weight, they shouldn't be very fast." Without warning one statue through a fist at Sonja at an almost blur speed giving Sonja barley any time to dodge. "Then again I could be wrong."

The battle wasn't really long once the statues were struck through the center they crumbled. The demi-gods surveyed their handy work then proceeded to the palace entrance only to be stopped by a man dressed in simple cloths wearing a hat and holding a staff with four rings at the top of it.

"You are not permitted here. If you leave now no more harm will come to you."

"We came here to make sure the Legacy Stones are safe. A demon named Skeletor seeks the stones power…."

"I see no demon, only two trespassers who did not heed my warning." With that the man attacked. A sphere of energy surrounded the end of his staff and he blasted at our heroes causing them to scatter. They took shelter from the blasts behind some of the rubble from the statues. Eventually he stopped.

"Now this is your final warning leave, or be destroyed."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Skeletor!"

The guardian turned to face the demon and was shocked at what he say.

"The dark Legacy stone, give it back, NOW!"

"Correction, my dark legacy stone AHAHAHAHAHAH!" The guardian leapt to attack Skeletor, but it was in vain as Skeletor blasted him away with his dark magic. Then he held the stone above his head.

"Mighty stone, Legend old, Power unto me Unfold."

The stone morphed into a demonic Samurai helmet and landed on Skeletor then dark samurai armor formed on him.

Skeletor let an insane laugh and blasted at Sonja. She tried to block but it was so strong she was plowed into the ground leaving a trench a mile long.

"The legend was true. With the legacy armor I'm invincible, now to Olympus."

Skeletor gathered his magic and leapt into the air sailing away. Sonja dug herself out of the rubble and ran over to Luna who was kneeling by the guardian.

"How is he?"

"He's badly injured, I want to give him ambrosia but I don't know the affects it could have on him."

"Do what you can for him I have to go after Skeletor." As she turned to leave the Guardian stopped her.

"W…wait, take this. It's the last of the legacy stones. The last of the power used to stop the demon armor." Sonja grasped the stone and stood back'

"Thank you. Mighty stone Legends old Power Unto me unfold."

The stone morphed into a samurai helmet and when she put it on her damaged armor turned into red Samurai armor with her sword on her back. She then leapt in the direction Skeletor headed. The chase was on.

Sonja finally caught up with her foe on the beaches of California near Malibu. The two stood facing each other.

"I won't let you win bone head."

"Let's see hero."

The two leapt at each other and the Sword of Protection and Havoc staff impacted each other creating a massive energy shockwave. It was a clash of titans. Eventually the two were disarmed and they were throwing punches and kicks. Skeletor threw a punch Sonja blocked, she would counter only for Skeletor to dodge. Back and forth each blow would send out shock wave after shockwave. Neither fighter could gain ground, until Sonja got a kick in sending Skeletor backwards and he regained his staff and sent a massive blast at Sonja who could only bring her arms up in a cross position to black. The blast sent her into the ground. The impact was strong enough when she regained her bearings she was near the center of the earth she righted herself and leapt upward to the surface with a flow of lava behind her. She and the lava emerged from the ocean, with a flip she landed in front of her foe.

"Face it Sonja with this armor we are both invincible."

"Ya know, you're right." With that realization she removed her helmet and dropped it. The helmet reverted back to its stone form and her armor vanished.

"Surrender, you fool." He grabbed her and slammed her into a nearby rock causing her to cry out in pain, but she had him where she wanted him.

"The problem with thinking you're immortal. You get careless." Then with quick speed she yanked Skeletors helmet off and tossed it away. It turned into a stone again and his armor vanished. In his shock he didn't see Sonja slam her fist into his face sending him hurtaling into a boulder nearby. She quickly picked up the stones and crushed them into dust.

"You lose Skeletor, surrender."

"Not today girl." With that he vanished in a burst of magic leaving her by herself.

"I missed the fun, didn't I?" Sonja turned to see Luna arriving on her hourse with Battlecat next to her.

"The stones and Skeletor, what did I miss?"

"The stones are destroyed and Skeletor fled."

"That must be why the island started to fade along with its guardian. No more stones, no need for a vault and guard."

"I've had enough adventure for today Luna, let's go back to camp."

Sonja mounted Battlecat and the two demi-gods and their animals left…

A.N. For reference on Skeletor's armor Google Samurai Skeletor. For Sonja's picture red Ronin Warrior armor on her. Best I got.

Will Skeletor let this defeat stop him?

What will come next?

Stay Tuned…..

Same Bat Time….

Same Bat Channel…..


	12. Chapter 10 The Lightning Thief part 1

**Sonja Potter Ch 10 The Lightning Thief**

It's been five years since Anwat Gar. Skeletor has been laying low. There has been some skirmishes, but most battles have been with his minions. Mean while at camp it has been business as usual. Sonja and Luna have been training the campers. Some have gone on quests, some haven't. Luke has become a very skilled swordsman, not as good as Sonja but skilled in his own right. He is now 18 and head of the Hermes cabin. Anabeth has become very smart for her age at 12yo her weapon of choice is her daggers, but she is good with a bow as well. What really surprised everyone and disappointed Luke was when Thalia the daughter of Zeus joined The Hunters of Airtimes, now she was forever 15. She did this because of a prophecy that stated that a child of the big three upon turning 16 would destroy or save Olympus, Thalia didn't want the burden. Selena turned seven and has become very skilled with a bow and arrow just like all the children of Apollo, and is learning magic from both her mother and her sister Luna.

Currently we find Sonja and Luke facing off against Evil-Lynn Skeletor's faithful right hand and under her control are three 8' tall laistrygonian giant.

"So Red what's the plan?" Luke asked as he was getting nervous about the odds of getting home alive.

"Don't die." With that she jumped at the closest giant and impaled it through the head turning it to dust.

"**That's not a plan!" **Luke shouted as he attacked one of the two remaining giants. The third was dispatched by Sonja who then turned to face Evil-Lynn.

"So Lynn haven't seen skull face in a while, what's so important that it keeps him away from our regular visits?"

Evil-Lynn stared at her then smirked and responded.

"All you need to know is when his plan is finished Olympus will fall and then Greyskull will be next. The boy needs help I think."

Sonja turned to see Luke being pinned down and about to be crushed by a boulder the giant was holding. Sonja ran over and sliced the arms holding the boulder off and smashed the boulder as it fell then decapitated the giant turning it to dust.

"See kid, my plan worked. I got some info from Lynn and we dispatched some monsters. Now come on." She helped him up and began walking towards a nearby town.

"Where are we going?"

"See that town?" Luke nods.

"That is a magical town, and where there is a magical town there is a pub. I don't know about you but I could use some food and shelter for the night. We'll head back to camp in the morning." Luke followed her as she headed towards the town.

The next morning Sonja woke up in one of the pub rooms with two beds. She found the other still occupied Luke still asleep. She staggered out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash away her hangover. It took thirty minutes but she was finally starting to feel better. She walked out of the bathroom with her towel in her hand and went to gather her aromor noticing the whole time Luke was staring slack jawed at her.

"What, never seen a woman before? You might want to go get a shower. We head out after breakfast." She armored up and went down stairs to retrieve food. By time she was out back Luke was washed and dressed. They ate and then left.

Ever since the summer ended Chiron himself has been a teacher at a place called Yancy Academy. Apparently there is a demi-god there, in his absence Sonja and Luna being the two oldest in their twenties have be stand in activities director, mostly Luna seeing as Sonja has to constantly stop either Skeletor or his goons.

By noon that day the two made it back to camp. Upon entering Sonja was quickly assaulted by a Seven year old girl and a six year old boy. The girl was Selena her daughter and the boy was John Tyler one of Selena and Luna's half brothers. The Apollo cabin all look up to Sonja and Luna all except Luna see Sonja as a mother figure, since she was one of their key instructors.

"Momma your back, tell us everything."

"Yay, Sonja tell us everything. We want to hear how you put Skeletor in his place."

The kids were interrupted by loud thunder in the distance and the water near camp being disturbed.

"Kids why don't you have Luke tell you, I need to go find Luna okay?"

"Sure momma, come on John I saw Luke head this way."

The two ran off and Sonja went to find Luna.

"Should have guessed you would be here, would have saved me twenty minutes a searching."

Luna put her book down and smiled at her best friend.

"Indeed foolish you, I'm guessing by the look on Luke's face you were naked in front of him after a shower to relieve a hangover after your victory drink?"

"You know me too well Blondie."

Sonja sat down next to her under the tree.

"Has the weather been a bit cloudy lately?"

"Yes, I have foreseen something through my visions that something terribly is happening on Olympus. There is an argument between the gods that could lead to war, a war that could devastate the world."

Sonja has a pensive look on her face as she ponders what this could be. This would explain why the weather has been off ever since the winter solstice.

"Chiron is due back at the end of the week, I think we should see what he thinks of all this. I this argument is connected to the weather. Do you think I am paranoid to think Skeletor may have a hand in all this?"

"No. He has been avoiding direct conflicts with you for some time. I too feel he is planning something."

"Yes, but what? After we speak with Chiron I'm going to Greyskull to see what the Sorceress has to say."

**Skull Mountain**

"Finally after three years I've found the location of the Olympian's ambrosia supply!"

Evil-Lynn and Tri-clops were confused.

"If I may Lord Skeletor, what is important about this supply?"

"Simple Evil-Lynn, in my research I have found that ambrosia preserves the Olympian's immortality, for a demi-god it can heal them in small doses, But for a part demon like it can make me unstoppable. No one will stand in my way. And with the gods fighting there will be nothing in my way. **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**"

**Camp Half-Blood**

Eventually Chiron returned to camp and Sonja and Luna met up with him to discuss what they thought.

"So you think Skeletor may take advantage of this problem on Olympus to seize control?"

"Yup and Battlecat and I are going to see the Sorceress, I want Luna to go to Hogwarts and alert the Order and have them keep their ear open."

"Good luck you too."

With that Luna went to pack and prepare a port key for England while Sonja went to find Battlecat and tell Selena what was happening.

"So kid ya know what to do correct?"

"Yes mom. Stay at camp and train, but I expect a tale of battle when you get back."

"Deal, let's go cat."

With a roar they were on their way.

**Castle Greyskull**

"We have come to the same conclusion Sonja. I feel Skeletor may have a hand in all of this, but to what end I do not know."

"No matter what the end results may be I have a feeling he'll make an assault on the castle. This argument between Zeus and Poseidon has to just be some kind of distraction."

"For now you two should head back to camp. I will keep watch and contact you if I discover anything."

With that Sonja and Battlecat left the castle.

While the two wandered through Canada they heard in the distance what appeared to be a battle. So they decided to investigate, what they saw surprised them. In the clearing was Trap-jaw, the green faced cyborg demon, Beastman, a massive hairy man-beast, and Evil-Lynn the three were attacking the Hunters of Artemis along with five rock solders and the Hunters were losing.

"Battlecat protect the hunters from the three stooges, I'll take the rock group."

Sonja dismounted and Battlecat jumped and landed between the Hunters and the villains. Meanwhile Sonja ran up to the first rock man and with a massive punch destroyed it. She followed up with doing this to the other four then turned her attention to the three fools.

Battlecat was in a fight with Beastman so Sonja took on the other two. She drew her sword as Trap-jaw cam at her with his hook arm. He swung she blocked. He kicked at her, she grabbed his leg and flipped him. While he was down she grabbed his mechanical arm and ripped it out of its socket causing the cyborg to pass out from the pain. She looked at Battlecat to see Beastman had run to Lynn for safety.

"I don't know why you attacked Lynn, but you lost leave of be destroyed."

"One against this many, not my kind of odds, see you later."

Sonja went over to the hunter's lieutenant Zoe Nightshade.

"Are you and your group alright?"

"Aye we are. It was fortunate the two of you arrived when you did." Zoe said then Thalia walked up.

"Who were those monsters, what were they after?"

"They were some of Skeletor's Generals, Beastman comes from a jungle planet, Trap-jaw comes from a parallel dimension, and I don't know where Evil-Lynn comes from. If you see them try to avoid them if you are alone. Now where's Artemis? I thought she travelled with all of you?"

"She has been busy trying to locate Lord Zeus master bolt. As you may have heard it was stolen during the winter solstice and Zeus blames Poseidon, who insists he had nothing to do with it. Zeus has given the sea god till the summer solstice to return the bolt and the sea god wants an apology by then or it's WW3."

"I've heard, and I think the attack by Lynn may prove that Skeletor has a hand in all this but for what purpose?"

Soon the hunters and Sonja parted ways and Sonja proceeded to a home the Potter's had in the Northern U.S. Battlecat rested in his room (Yes, Battlecat has his own room) while Sonja went to her study to use her communication mirror she had on the wall.

"Sirius Black," she said into the mirror, in no time her god father appeared.

"Red, long time, no see. What can I do for you?"

"Sirius you old dog, you're looking well, I need you and Luna if she is still there to call the order together, I need insight."

"Will do you can floo over too while I do that."

"Be there in a few." She told Cat the plan and since she was flooing he could stay behind and catch up on his sleep. He may be a vicious fighter but he was still a cat. In no time at all she had used her international floo connection and arrived at her dogfathers house.

In the kitchen where the meetings usually were held the inner circle of the Order doing their usual thing. There are a few that aren't present anymore. Some felt the tin=me to retire.

Some of the Weasley's were here. Molly making food for everyone, she was loud, annoying and got in the way. Her husband Arthur was okay. Their oldest son Bill a curse breaker was present with his Veela wife Fleur. They had a daughter the same age as Remus and Tonks kid Teddy who was a year older than Selena.

Next were Fred and George. They are twins, the fourth oldest of the lot. The Weasley brood also consist of Charley the second oldest who worked in Romania with dragons and Percy third oldest who was a Ministry worker, they weren't here.

Then we have the fat stupid Ron Weasley, he was so lazy he failed out of Hogwarts his sixth year. He's so stupid that all he does is sit around his parent's home complaining about how his brothers and sister get everything while he get's nothing. All he does is sit on the couch and eats, or plays chess with himself. He wanted to be an Auror but didn't have the grades. Wanted to be a sports player but his skill was so terrible even the lousy Cannons his favorite team wouldn't take him. Finally his manners were so bad no woman or man would date him. He was so dumb and lazy his own brothers fired him after a week. (I hate his character.)

Last they have a daughter named Ginny who was a star Quidditch player thus wasn't here either.

After Sonja arrived she received a hug from Sirius then from Luna and proceeded into the kitchen, there it was hugs from Remus and Tonks and the Dumbledore/Scott family. She nodded to the rest and tried to sit down when Ron came up to her.

(Warning: possible bad language and definite idiot abuse.)

He threw his arm around her waist and squeezed her firm hard butt.

"Hey babe heard you got knocked up a few years ago and the father isn't around. What do you say I take you out and we get to know each other? I bet your brat could use a man like me in her life."

Sonja's family took this to heart and quickly backed as far away from her as possible and erected a joined shield around themselves Fleur and Bill were glad that Andromeda Tonks was watching Victoria their Daughter along with Teddy at her house with her husband, That way they were safe as Sonja turned angry. Without warning the fat fool found himself slammed against the wall while a very angry Sonja glowing with energy raised him off the floor by his neck one handed. She growled at him.

"Listen up ass wipe, first don't ever touch me again or the next time you pull away a bloody stump. Second my daughter's father isn't allowed to be in her life too much but she has many siblings especially Luna over there he help take care of her and she has Teddy and Victoria she visits often. She is happy. Third her father is a Greek god compared to you, sure he is annoying and a flirt but he is also nice and when my daughter was conceived he filled me in ways I never dreamed."

"Didn't need that image Red," Luna piped up.

"Sorry Luna. Anyway looking at you I would be surprised if you ever could get action. Finally you need to grow up, get a job and let your parents live in peace. Your siblings are successful because they work to be. You disgust me." She dropped him and turned away from him. With her back turned he pulled his wand then screamed in pain as an arrow pinned his hand to the wall, everyone looked to see Luna had another arrow ready to fire.

"Try it again and the next goes through your head. Now get out of here and don't return."

Mrs. Weasley took Ron and apparated to the Hospital and the group proceeded with the meeting.

The meeting wasn't very productive, no one had any idea of what Skeletor had in mind, by the end everyone promised to keep their ear to the ground and report any activity. Luna and Sonja returned to the U.S. and Battlecat took them to camp.

**Camp Half-Blood **

It was 3 p.m. a week before the summer solstice when the three heroes returned. Luna was suffering from jetlag so she went to nap Sonja said she'd wake her for dinner. Sonja herself headed for the training grounds after changing into her chainmail bikini top with her sword flung across her back. Upon entering the training field her daughter ran up to her and wanted her to watch her shoot arrows. Sonja laughed at her kid's enthusiasm and followed her as she set up. All single male eyes and some female eyes were on her. After Selena did her archery Sonja took her to the lake to swim and then the two joined everyone else for dinner.

This is end of Part 1 of the lightning thief. Part two filled with adventure coming soon.

Who is the thief?

How is the story different?

Stay tuned…

Same bat time…..

Same bat channel…


	13. Chapter 11 The Lightning Thief part2

**Sonja Potter CP11 The Lightning Thief Part 2**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What is it Skeletor, what has made so happy?"

"Happy Evil-Lynn, of course I am happy. In fact I am out of this world because my plan is coming together. Before she realizes it I will unstoppable power and Red Sonja will be at my mercy. Tri-clops get the collector ready."

**Wilderness of Colorado**

"So Selena do you know what we are doing out here today?"

The Seven Year old looks to her mom and then looks around and sees it.

"We are here to stop that Nemean Lion." She said with confidence.

"Correct, now how is the best way to start this task?"

"To follow it and learn its movements."

"Good, now since this is your training exercise Battlecat and I will follow you."

Selena smiled and led the way as the monster went about its activities.

Every hour Selena would shoot an arrow towards it to see how it evades.

The day before the Summer Solstice the mother daughter duo made the attack. Sonja was the distraction getting the Lions attention as Selena aimed for the monsters back and let loose a plethora of arrows. Some hit the Lions pawns then as the Lion was distracted by its wounds Selena jumped onto its back and slit its throat turning it to dust leaving a nice lion fur coat.

"Yay I did it. I killed the Lion."

"You have done well kiddo. I'm proud of ya."

Just then the two received a telepathic message from the Sorceress telling them that Ares is near the Pacific facing Percy, Luke and Anabeth. Sonja and Selena mounted Battlecat and raced to the rescue.

**West coast**

"It was you this whole time. You stole Hades helmet in order to steal the bolt."  
"Something like that kid. You were suppose to die down there, oh well."

"I challenge you Ares, I I win you give me the helmet."

"Punk if you want to be the first to die so be it," before either could strike Battlecat landed in between them.

"Ares, just what kind of trouble are you up to?"

"Beat it Red, this don't concern you."

"Really," Sonja dismounted and walked over to the kids.

"What's going on?" Percy spoke up.

"We have the master bolt, Ares had it the whole time. He also has Hades Helmet."

Anabeth continues for him.

"We need to get it to Olympus before nightfall or there is going to be a war between the gods."

Sonja picked up a rock,

"Selena come here please."

Her daughter came over and she told her daughter to get them to Zeus while she handles Ares.

The group port keyed away and Sonja turned to face her enemy with Battlecat slightly behind her.

"I'm surprised Ares, a weapon as powerful as the bolt in your possession, why send it to Hades? It's almost as if someone was controlling you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the god of war I don't have dreams."

"Who said anything about dreams?"

With a roar of anger Ares drew his sword and attacked. Sonja drew hers and blocked. For the next twenty minutes all the whole fight consisted of sword clashing on sword. Occasionally Ares would nick Sonja and Sonja would return the favor. Without realizing it Ares dropped the helm and Battlecat retrieved it and backed away.

"You can't win red."

"Actually I already did."

Ares looked over at cat and this was all the distraction she needed. Sonja slashed his knee sending him down then uppercut him with her fist sending him flying onto his back five feet away. Ares staggered to his feet.

"You won the battle but the war will still be lost." Sonja and Battlecat averted their eyes as Ares vanished."

After he left the furies reveled themselves.

"We heard the whole thing. Give us the helmet and we shall tell Hades everything, and he will release the mortal woman."

She did and the furies left. Then Sonja mounted cat.

"Come on Cat we need to get to Olympus."

**Olympus Throne Room**

"So you see Zeus Percy had nothing to do with the theft of the bolt. My son is innocent."

"You still acknowledge him, very well then who was behind all this?"

Before anyone could speak a blast erupted sending everyone in a scatter.  
"That would be me."

They looked to the doorway to see Skeletor, but he was different.

His shin guards had spikes on them. His wrist guards did to, and instead of his harness he had spiky red armor and a spiked crown. He advanced into the chamber, but suddenly stopped at the voice of his hated foe.

"I didn't think you could get any uglier."

Skeletor's eye sockets glowed red in anger. He whipped around and blasted Sonja out into the streets of Olympus.

Sonja got up.

"Had a feeling Ares couldn't think up this plan for himself, it had to be you."

"Your right, I orchestrated this whole war for one thing only, to get the ambrosia."

Skeletor walked up to her gloating.

"I am fast than you, smarter than you, and stronger than you."

Sonja swung her sword at him only for him to catch it one handed then backhand her through a building. He strode up to her and dug his hand into her armor and lifted her to his eye level.

"So, maybe you did get a little stronger."

Her lack of fear angered him more. So he punched her, sending her into another building as all of Olympus watched. Sonja staggered to her feet and ran at him. She punched at him only for her fist to be caught, then her other fist was caught.

"AHAHAHAH, you can't win Red. You're no match for me."

Just then he feels weaker and Sonja smirks as she stands and pushes him back.  
"What's happening to my strength? I feel weaker. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a flash of light Skeletor turned back to normal.

"Didn't anyone tell you bonehead. To a god ambrosia empowers, to a demi-god it heals, but to a part demon like you it may empower but it quickly becomes toxic."

"You, you knew the whole time. You just goaded me so I would run through it faster?"

"Pretty much, now surrender."

"Maybe next time Red."

With a flash of light Skeletor vanished.

**Later that day**

Sonja debriefed the Olympian council on the rest of the details the others didn't know.

"So as you can see Skeletor worked with someone else to start a war with the gods just to get his hands on the ambrosia. If I'm right he took it all."

"That is what he reports are saying. For now you should return to camp and investigate I need to cleanse the bolt, farewell."

**Camp Half-Blood**

Sonja and the other returned to cheers for a successful quest. Selena went to show Luna her new coat and Sonja went to tell Chiron.

"So we still don't know who the thief was?"

"No. I feel this was just the beginning."

What will happen next?

Who was the thief?

Stay tuned…

Same bat-time.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Same bat-channel…..


End file.
